Battle Royal! Season 1
by Bulldozer Studios
Summary: A fanfiction series based off of ScrewAttack's "Death Battle", where we make OC's fight to the death, gladiator style! Who will win? Who will die? Who will care? Find out in Battle Royal, only from Bulldozer Studios! Go to Bulldozer Studios official homepage to get more information and to submit your OC's for Battle Royal! Rated "T" for heavy violence and language.
1. Episode 1: Alex VS Chris

BATTLE ROYAL: Chris VS Alex!

Disclaimer: I own both Chris, Alex, and the two announcers. Also, this was inspired by "Death Battle" from ScrewAttack. Their awesome, so check them out sometime! Also, my two announcers, Jake and Stan, will be taking turns commenting. Just saying! Now, onto the show! All Rights Reserved.

\- ( EPISODE 1: CHRIS VS ALEX ) -

( Stan starting )

"There's no denying it. When the monster's attack several years from now, our fate will fall into the hands of a lone child."

"Such as Chris, strongest swordsman in England."

"And Alex, The Boy Hero."

"Their both powerful warrior's who have gone to the edge to accomplish their goals, but we all wanna know: Who would kick who's ass in a one-on-one duel to the death?"

"I'm Stan and he's Jake. And welcome to Battle Royal! Where we force OC's to fight to the death for your amusement!"

\- ( FIGHTER #1: CHRIS ) -

( Stan starting )

"Chris Fredrick is the most skilled warrior in England, and at the young age of 14, he has mastered the way of the sword."

"There's no denying it. He's a fricking knight of England, he is. But goddamn, is he in need of a haircut!"

"When he was 10 years old, he took part in a huge swordfighting tournament in London as a test of his strength, and despite his tender age, managed to win."

"When your able to beat a grown man in a duel before puberty, you know you're gonna do great things in life."

"Shortly afterward, he began his training as a warrior, and by the time he was 14, he was already beating up way more bigger men then himself."

"But then his home town was attacked during WWII and he was forced to run away. Then he moved to a new town as an orphan and forgot about it all!"

"Despite living alone with the love of his life, 14-year old Maria, the pair have adapted to living together like normal grown-ups."

"You can't tell me that guy ain't self-sufficient."

"He wields the Fighters Sword, a long double-edged sword designed for swift, deadly strikes."

"Out of all the weapons Chris could have picked, the sword is the only one specifically designed to murder people. Damn, what I would give to get my hands on that bad boy."

"Chris has battled a wide variety of foes with it, and is more then willing to do so again and again."

"He also carries a Fighters Shield, which he can use to block and counter enemy attacks. There's no getting through this shield!"

"Yes, the Fighters Shield is extremely useful, although large attacks, such as explosions, will shatter it."

"Damn. That's like me getting shot down by a woman."

"That's not all that strange, Jake. Fill us in on some of Chris' other equipment."

"Well, everybody and their grandma knows that Chris, being raised in the country, can ride a horse at break-neck speeds, and has splendid aim with a Bow and Arrow."

"He is able to swim awfully quick to, and can hold his breath for over 3 minutes. That's longer then most people on the planet!"

"Holy crap! How does this guy not vomit?"

"He is also a puzzle solver, able to analyze his enemy in order to find a weak point, even if there is only one way to defeat an enemy. When faced with enemies he's faced before, he will use his acquired knowledge of their weak points to mow them down as fast as he can."

"Its more fun that way. "

"Whether an enemy is big or small, strange or silly, dumb or deadly, Chris is able to beat them all. He can run up to 15 miles an hour, even outrunning full grown men who were born runner's, and can catch an arrow, javelin, spear, or knife out of mid-air. He can even catch a sword, grab it by the blade, and yank it out of your grip."

"Master swordsman? More like master of the impossible! Chris has single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, has defeated the bosses of the RPG survival horror games on multiple occasions, and has even been slashed, stabbed, and completely impaled, and shrugged it off like it was nothing, more then once! What a badass!"

"But for all he's worth, Chris is not invincible. His strength and durability has limits, his shield can be destroyed by powerful attacks, and he can't fight very well underwater."

"Not to mention he's kind of a dick."

"Chris is highly impatient, and overprotective of his love, Maria. He gets cranky and unstable if he's cooped up for to long without anything interesting happening or without Maria around."

"And if you ignore him, he'll straight up leave you!"

"Plus, he can be tricked if he thinks Maria is in danger."

"But then again, its pretty hard to trick somebody who can kill you in about 10,000 different ways. Chris is one of the strongest children in fictional history. If you get in his way, don't bother running. Your pretty much already dead!"

-( FIGHTER 2: ALEX ) -

( Stan starting )

"Alex is The Boy Hero, and a warrior fighting to save the world from evil. Humble and brave, he has battled the force's of evil for over 10 years."

"Sheesh, this guy puts the DE in deadly! He's a fricking superhero! Although he doesn't really have very many friends. But after some time fighting, he finally got himself laid. Heh heh heh."

"At the young age of 6, a fire tornado destroyed the apartment building he was living in, killing both his parents in the process."

"Sheesh, what's with all these kids losing their parents at young ages?"

"Afterward, he was found by a wise old mentor who raised him and trained him as a warrior. Since that day, Alex has sworn himself to fight the forces of evil."

"By the time he was 7, he was already kicking a ton of evil ass. Good god, that's one harsh childhood."

"When he was 10 years old, he fought and defeated evil amidst the haunted theme park, HorrorLand."

"The R.L. Stine books place, right?"

"Yes."

"He also met the love of his life, Audrey, who lost her parents about a year later. Alex, being her best friend, took her in with him, and she's lived with him since."

"He even married her. But enough about that. Lets see some weapons!"

"Alex carries a short 1-foot pipe, which turns into a 4-foot long metal staff with a large one-foot blade on both sides. It was created for both slashing, and stabbing. He even blew up a frigging F-35 jet with it. What a badass!"

"However, this is far from his only power. He also rides a sleek, black, surfboard-shapped hoverboard, which can reach speeds up to 200 miles per hour."

"Wow. I don't know where he got that thing from, but hell, I want one!"

"Yes, sure, but Alex doesn't just rely on his hoverboard. Fill us in on some of his power-ups."

"Alex has quite a beautiful line-up of powers to use. His first powerup is the Twin Chainsaw's, which turns his arms from the elbow down into 3-foot long chainsaw blades, which will slice through pretty much everything. Rum-um-um-um-um-um-um. No, not the chainsaws! Oh, yes, the chainsaws! Rum-um-um-um-um-um-um."

"Jake, you are scary happy over those chainsaws. But when close combat isn't the best approach, Alex busts out his Tentical Arms powerup, which he picked up after an encounter with the famous Slenderman. This turns Alex's arms into black tenticals which stretch out over 25 feet. With them, Alex can whip people, grab them and throw them around, or even swing around like Spider-Man."

"And when that doesn't get the job done, Alex has his trusty Big n' Strong power, which makes him as huge as a house! In this form, he is slightly slower then usual, and he's a very big target for enemies, but..."

"...He becomes so strong, he can lift an entire house off its foundation and throw it clean over a football field!"

"Sheesh! He could be the world's strongest man if he wasn't off fighting evil all the time. But then again, somebody's got to do it, right?"

"Alex's next power is the Spring-Legs, which turns his legs into highly sturdy springs. Using them, Alex can jump clean over a 4-story building! The only problem is he can't run with this power in effect, his swimming is severely slowed, and nobody's really going to take him seriously due to the spring's looking absolutely ridiculous. Ah ha ha! Ah, look at him!"

"Now Alex isn't exactly a superhero, but his achievements stand among the greatest. He's single-handedly defeated several armies several times, has eliminated plenty of evil-doers across the globe, and has been dubbed The Boy Hero. He defeated HorrorLand twice, rescued Audrey from certain doom multiple times, and is respected across the world."

"Not to mention he can run as fast as 13 MPH, jump over 16 feet high, and take a fricking bomb to the face! Plus he can hold his breath for nearly 4 minutes."

"Yes, its safe to assume Alex is one of the greatest warrior's in fictional history, and so far, nothing has proven to much for him."

"Except keeping track of Audrey! She's always getting kidnapped and he's always having to rescue her! Someone needs to put a GPS tracker on that bitch!"

"Also, his mental stability has been called into question more then once."

"Lets see. His parents were murdered in front of him as a kid, he uses one of the strangest weapons of all time to beat the shit out of bad guys, and pretty much lives on life-or-death situations. Clearly, he's not quite there."

"He's fairly arrogant and not much of a strategist, preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can."

"Heh heh heh. Like a badass! You don't need to think to much when your strong enough to smash through fricking cities! It doesn't matter how many times you spin it, Alex is a badass! Not to mention one of my personal heroes!"

\- ( PRE-COMBAT ASSESSMENT ) -

"Ok, the warriors are set. Lets see who will win and who will die!"

"But first, I gotta get me a hoverboard so I can fly like Alex!"

"Where are you going to get the money for a hoverboard, Jake?"

"Weebly?"

\- ( ADVERTISEMENT ) -

( Stan starting )

"If your looking for a convenient way to host an online website, look no further then Weebly!"

"Weebly lets you host professional websites for free with no data or page limits. You can be fancy and make it entirely from scratch, or be lazy like me and go with one of the pre-made templates. For people like me who don't know a damn thing about building the internet!"

"Weebly offers free 24-hour support and plenty of options for free. It allows for plenty of websites per account, and by using custom HTML codes, you can add widgets to make your site truly unique. And if you really like Weebly, you can sign up for a paid membership via Weebly Pro to get access to even more awesome features. Go now to sign up for free."

"Well, I'd be stupid not to do that! But right now, its time for a BATTLE ROYAL!"

\- ( THE FIGHT ) -

Chris stood amidst the foggy forest, his sword and shield on his back, unmoving from the spot. The distant roar of an engine caught his attention, and he looked over to see Alex flying toward him atop his hoverboard.

 _'That must be my opponent.'_ Chris thought. He turned around as Alex landed on the ground nearby. He turned the hoverboard into a black CD case and put it away. He then pulled out a small pole, which transformed into a staff with two blades on both ends of it. Chris pulled out his sword and shield, and the two assumed combat positions.

"You got a masters degree in dumb ass if you think you're gonna beat me." Chris said tauntingly. Alex snorted in denial.

"Bring it on, bozo!" Alex shouted.

*** FIGHT! ***

"Eat this!" Chris shouted, as he lunged forward and slashed as Alex's chest. But the boy hero blocked it and shoved him back. He then stabbed at Chris' head, but he blocked it with his shield. The boy hero leaped back as Chris swung at him again.

"Power-Up!" Alex shouted, as he pulled out his Spring-Legs power-up and used it.

"Power-what?" Chris said, as he watched Alex's legs transform into spring's. Alex bounced 40 feet in the air, before trying to land on Chris. Luckily, he managed to barrel roll out of the way.

"Come and get some, Chris!" Alex called out, as he tried to stomp Chris. But Chris was doing a good job staying on his feet and staying out of the way. Suddenly, as Alex came back down, Chris spun around and slammed Alex hard with his shield. This caused Alex to lose control on his next bounce and send him soaring into the forest. Chris just snorted.

"Pathetic." He said to himself, turning away. But before he could take a step, a sound like the roar of an engine caught him off-guard. He spun around fast to see a tree falling in his direction! He hurriedly dived out of the way, then looked. Alex was standing there, his legs back to normal, but his arms turned into chainsaw blades! They roared to life as Alex smiled.

"How's this for a heavy hitter!?" Alex half asked/half shouted, as he charged at Chris, who had stood back up. Alex swung the saws rapidly, but Chris was doing a good job blocking them. Suddenly, Chris spotted an opening, and slashed Alex across the chest with his sword. Alex reeled back in agony, before charging at Chris. This time, he jumped clear over Chris, landed behind him, and attempted to stab him from behind. Although Chris managed to block one saw, the other made a deep cut into his arm. Chris recoiled from Alex, then triple backflipped away from him as he went forward for another attack.

"Damn. That hurt. But you won't get that lucky again!" Chris said boldly, as he ran forward to attack again. Alex jumped, and Chris spun around and slashed Alex in both his legs. Alex cried out, then tried to ram into Chris, who backflipped away again.

"You are pretty strong. But I know how to deal with you!" Alex said. With his chainsaws gone, Alex then pulled out his tentacle power and used it. In a flash, his arms had turned into black tentacles ( much like Slender Man's ). Chris was baffled by how Alex could do this many different things. Alex swung the tentacle, which whipped Chris hard across the face. He stepped back, before blocking two more with his shield, and slashing away a fourth. Alex gave a light grunt of pain, before wrapping Chris up in both tentacles. He then slammed Chris around six times, before throwing him deep into the woods.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, before turning around. But he hadn't taken a step when a sword slashed him into the ground. He ignored the sharp pain in his back, and barrel rolled away. Chris was now wielding a bow, and prepared to fire an arrow. Alex took the arrow hard in the elbow, but quickly pulled out his staff sword and stood ready. Chris fired several more arrows, one of which Alex managed to block, but the others got him in the legs and stomach. Chris smiled.

"How's that, boy hero?" He taunted, before reaching for another arrow. But he found he was all out. They had fallen out when he was thrown into the forest. He threw down the bow and pulled out his sword and shield again. Alex gave a loud "Humph" before charging at Chris. The two exchanged blows for a minute or so, resulting in a cut on the leg and across the cheek for Alex, and a stab in the stomach for Chris, before the two backed away.

"So your a little stronger then I thought, eh? But now its time for me to finish this-" Chris was interrupted when he saw Alex using his last power-up: Big n' Strong! Alex grew to tower over Chris, who looked up in shock. "Oh, snap." He said quietly to himself. He then charged forward to attack, but his sword just bounced off Alex, who then kicked Chris away like a football. He laughed as Chris stood back up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't beat me, Chris! Cut the crap and give it up already!" He taunted. Chris just spat in his direction.

"Come and make me, Crappy McBigmouth!" Chris shouted, before turning and taking off into the forest. Alex hurried after him, knocking down hundreds of trees in his path. However, Chris was much faster then Alex, and managed to stay ahead of the boy hero easily. Alex was panting at this point, already worn out from their previous fighting. It only took a little while longer for his stamina to deplete completely. At the same time, the power began to wear off, and Alex shrank in mid-air back to his usual size. He then went crashing down into a fallen tree, and was severely struggling to stand again. Chris skidded to a stop and looked back at Alex. He grinned.

"Now's my chance to finish this!" He said, as he hurried back over and flew into Alex with a flying kick. Alex flew back into the tree. Chris ran over and stabbed Alex hard in the chest. Alex gave a pain stricken shout, before looking up at Chris.

"Game Over, Boy Hero!" Chris declared, as he quickly slashed at Alex's head, slicing it off easily. Alex's head flew over the tree and into the underbrush on the other side, as the rest of his body slumped over to the side. Chris wiped the sweat off his brow, before twirling his sword around like a wild western cowboy who had just won a showdown, and putting his sword and shield away.

"Phew. That was quite a fight. But Chris Fredrick remains undefeated!" He said happily, as he then turned and walked away into the forest, leaving Alex's bloody body behind.

*** K.O. ***

( Jake starting )

"Holy shit! Did you see that win? That was brutal! Show it again!"

"Alex may have had more combat experience, and had a ranged advantage with his tentacles, but Chris flattened everything else. He was even able to counter the unstoppable Big n' Strong Alex!"

"But once Alex busted out the tentacles, the question wasn't if Chris could beat them. It was if Chris could SURVIVE them. But Chris has proven he can take one hell of a beating, and was able to last just long enough for Alex to tire out from using all his powers giving Chris the opening he needed."

"And while defeating HorrorLand sounds awe-inspiring, Alex's enemies weren't that much different from Chris'."

"You'd think the chainsaws would be enough, but Chris has taken automatic moving blades before and walked away. Not to mention his shield blocked pretty much everything else."

"Indeed, Alex was at a severe disadvantage, once his power-ups started running out, leaving him frustrated and unsure of what to do, not having a plan to follow like Chris did. Keep in mind if Alex was the type who made a plan and followed it, he would have had a much better chance at winning. But without it, I'm afraid to say he was doomed from the start."

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, Chris can tank and dish out a lot more punishment then Alex. In the end, Alex almost had a victory, until he lost his head."

"The winner is Chris Fredrick."

\- ( THANKS FOR READING! ) -

Got an idea for a Battle Royal? Head on over to Bulldozer Studios official homepage and submit us your OC's, and we just might feature him/her in a future episode! Thanks for reading!


	2. Episode 2: Chris VS Spike

BATTLE ROYAL: CHRIS VS SPIKE

Disclaimer: I own Spike, Chris Fredrick, and the two announcers. All Rights Reserved.

\- ( EPISODE 2: Chris VS Spike ) -

( STAN STARTING )

"Last time on Battle Royal, Chris and Alex went head-to-head in deadly combat, and Chris used cunning skill, strategy and swordplay to come out on top."

"But today, two of Bulldozer Studios god-like OC's, both of whom remain undefeated to this day, will now go head-to-head in a one-on-one duel to the death."

"After conflicting with each other for nearly a whole year, this debate will finally meet an explosive end."

"I've been waiting for this for so long!"

"Chris Fredrick, England's strongest warrior!"

"And Spike The Warrior, the electric racer dude."

"I'm Stan and he's Jake, and welcome back to Battle Royal! The place for OC's to duel to the death for your amusement!"

( FIGHTER #1: Spike )

( Stan starting )

"Spike The Warrior is, well, a warrior. A warrior who is super-quick on his feet, can zap people into oblivion, and pretty much destroy everything in his path."

"Holy crap, this guy's the definition of a super hero! But my god, what's up with the hair?"

"Spike is easily one of the most powerful fighters in OC history. But he sure didn't start like that."

"Out of all the OC's we've seen in our years, Spike has one of the most tragic beginnings."

"When he was 6 years old, his father was killed in a accident at a nuclear power plant. And as if that wasn't enough, Spike himself got caught in the tidal wave of nuclear waste."

"Yikes. How is he not dead?"

"Anyway, somehow he managed to gain the ability to run like Sonic the Hedgehog and control electricity through the waste."

"Thanks, convenient green nuclear waste!"

"Spike has many amazing abilities at his disposal, his first most noteworthy ability is his speed. He can run so fast he even out beats Sonic The Hedgehog, who runs at an average of 765 Miles Per Hour."

"Holy crap. Sonic finally meets his match in a footrace. That's unlikely!"

"Yes, Spike's other noteworthy ability is his amazing control over electricity. He can charge, absorb, store, and UNLEASH massive amounts of electricity, enough to destroy an entire city block."

"Wow. He's like a living, super-speedy battery that can kick ass. Who'da thought?"

"Spike can also curl into a ball to give himself more control over the battle. He can use this, along with his speed and electricity to unleash a whole host of deadly attacks."

"Such as Sonic the Hedgehog's Homing Attack, Spin Dash, and a few moves he invented on his own. The Storm Tornado sends him spinning around like a tornado, engulfed in electricity. Anybody struck by this attack is sent flying so high, they never come back down. Plus it zaps them like a handful of tasers."

"Also, when lightning won't get the job done, Spike has a three-foot long steel sword which is partly made from Area 51 Alloy, meaning it's indestructible, and can slice through pretty much everything."

"Yeah. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on that sword."

"I thought you wanted Chris's Fighters Sword."

"Ever heard of duel-wielding?"

"Right...anyway, Spike has trained for years as a warrior, perfecting all his skills, powers, and abilities. He's taken down a vast amount of foes. From enemies in our world, to monsters galore in many other worlds, to Pokemon and Digimon, to Code Lyoko and Vampire Knight, and pretty much everything in-between. Spike knows how to kick ass and make it count."

"But for all he's worth, Spike is not invincible. The star on his costume makes stealth difficult, anybody with speed equal to that of his own can quickly outmatch his powers, his strength and durability has limits, and HE CAN'T FUCKING SWIM! You'd think a guy with as big a thirst for adventure like Spike would eventually learn how to swim."

"I guess he just doesn't roll that way. Also, Spike is cocky, arrogant, is slightly naive, and he can be easily distracted if he thinks his friends are in danger."

"But take away all that nonsense about defending others and WATCH OUT!"

"Also, Spike wears the Black Ring of Power. Removing this glowing black bracelet restricts Spike's lightning power to keep it under control. Putting on this bracelet-like ring allows Spike to increase his maximum power limit, well more then powerful enough to destroy an entire city! However, his power is in constant danger of going out of control, possibly killing him, along with hundreds of innocent people around him, and it quickly tires him out."

"So Spike saves the Black Ring for emergency's."

"But even without it, Spike is a dangerous fighter, who can wipe out entire armies in seconds. He can absorb electrical attacks, and therefor is unaffected by them. He can run faster then Sonic The Hedgehog, conduct more electricity then Thor, and survived being a living embodiment of destruction in the world of Code Lyoko.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Yet he somehow pulled through every time."

"Why? Cause he's Spike the Goddamn Warrior!"

( FIGHTER #2: Chris Fredrick )

( Stan starting )

"We already discussed Chris' abilities and skills in the last episode, but we're going to talk about it again for those of you who missed the last episode, so if you don't want to listen to us babbling about stuff we already mentioned last time, just skip ahead to the battle."

"Trust me. You'll be doing yourself a HUGE favor."

"Chris Fredrick is the most skilled warrior in England, and at the young age of 14, he has mastered the way of the sword."

"There's no denying it. He's a fricking knight of England, he is. But goddamn, is he in need of a haircut!"

"When he was 10 years old, he took part in a huge swordfighting tournament in London as a test of his strength, and despite his tender age, managed to win."

"When your able to beat a grown man in a duel before puberty, you know you're gonna do great things in life."

"Shortly afterward, he began his training as a warrior, and by the time he was 14, he was already beating up way more bigger men then himself."

"But then his home town was attacked during WWII and he was forced to run away. Then he moved to a new town as an orphan and forgot about it all!"

"Despite living alone with the love of his life, 14-year old Maria, the pair have adapted to living together like normal grown-ups."

"You can't tell me that guy ain't self-sufficient."

"He wields the Fighters Sword, a long double-edged sword designed for swift, deadly strikes."

"Out of all the weapons Chris could have picked, the sword is the only one specifically designed to murder people. Damn, what I would give to get my hands on that bad boy."

"Chris has battled a wide variety of foes with it, and is more then willing to do so again and again."

"He also carries a Fighters Shield, which he can use to block and counter enemy attacks. There's no getting through this shield!"

"Yes, the Fighters Shield is extremely useful, although large attacks, such as explosions, will shatter it."

"Damn. That's like me getting shot down by a woman."

"That's not all that strange, Jake. Fill us in on some of Chris' other equipment."

"Well, everybody and their grandma knows that Chris, being raised in the country, can ride a horse at break-neck speeds, and has splendid aim with a Bow and Arrow."

"He is able to swim awfully quick to, and can hold his breath for over 3 minutes. That's longer then most people on the planet!"

"Holy crap! How does this guy not vomit?"

"He is also a puzzle solver, able to analyze his enemy in order to find a weak point, even if there is only one way to defeat an enemy. When faced with enemies he's faced before, he will use his acquired knowledge of their weak points to mow them down as fast as he can."

"Its more fun that way. "

"Whether an enemy is big or small, strange or silly, dumb or deadly, Chris is able to beat them all. He can run up to 15 miles an hour, even outrunning full grown men who were born runner's, and can catch an arrow, javelin, spear, or knife out of mid-air. He can even catch a sword, grab it by the blade, and yank it out of your grip."

"Master swordsman? More like master of the impossible! Chris has single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, has defeated the bosses of the RPG survival horror games on multiple occasions, and has even been slashed, stabbed, and completely impaled, and shrugged it off like it was nothing, more then once! What a badass!"

"But for all he's worth, Chris is not invincible. His strength and durability has limits, his shield can be destroyed by powerful attacks, and he can't fight very well underwater."

"Not to mention he's kind of a dick."

"Chris is highly impatient, and overprotective of his love, Maria. He gets cranky and unstable if he's cooped up for to long without anything interesting happening or without Maria around."

"And if you ignore him, he'll straight up leave you!"

"Plus, he can be tricked if he thinks Maria is in danger."

"But then again, its pretty hard to trick somebody who can kill you in about ten thousand different ways. Chris is one of the strongest children in fictional history. If you get in his way, don't bother running. Your pretty much already dead!"

***PRE-BATTLE ASSESSMENT***

( Stan starting )

"Alright, the warriors are ready. Let's get ready to duke it out."

"But first, I command you to listen to this advertisement by our friends at ROBLOX. For all your robotic block needs."

"Uh, no, Jake, it's a massively multiplayer online building game."

"What?"

***ADVERTISEMENT***

( Stan starting )

"If your looking for a nice break from Minecraft, look no further then ROBLOX."

"It's like playing with LEGO's online, only it's free!"

"You can build anything you can think of, use LUA scripting to enhance it all, and make tons of friends."

"Sort of like Minecraft, except it's good. Not an unplayable piece of crap."

"Jake, don't talk down on Minecraft like that! Anyway, unlike Minecraft, there is no purchase required to download and play the game. And if you really like the game, you can upgrade to Builders Club to enhance the experience."

"Although besides daily money to buy outfits and gamepasses, and letting you have more games on your account at once, Builders Club doesn't really do a whole lot. So that's a fail."

"Go to right now to enjoy all ROBLOX has to offer."

"But right now, IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE ROYAL!"

*** THE BATTLE ***

In the center of New York City, Chris Fredrick was standing on the bridge, looking out over the ocean beyond. He sighs to himself, and yawns.

'I should go home soon.' He thought to himself. However, just as he was turning around to take off, he spotted a man somewhat taller then he was, standing on top of a low rooftop nearby. He had black hair in a bowl-shaped design, with a shark fin-looking thing on top, a full-black costume with a red star on the front of his shirt, and a sword on his back. And the way he was grinning right now told Chris he wasn't very friendly.

"Uh, who the hell are you?" Chris asked, stepping closer. The black-haired man widened his grin, jumped at least 20 feet into the air, and landed right in front of Chris.

"I'm Spike. Spike the Warrior." He said proudly. "And you are?"

"Chris... are you like some kind of superhero or something?" The young boy asked uncertainly. Spike laughed for a moment.

"Yeah, you might call me that. What about you?" Spike asked back. Chris' eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like this guys attitude.

"Maybe..." He said quietly. Spike's smile faded slightly.

"Really? Well, I guess you wouldn't mind a little one-on-one, huh?" Spike replied, drawing his sword and stepping back. Chris narrowed his eyes.

"No, actually, I don't mind at all." He fired back, drawing his sword and shield as well. "I'll take you down, just like I took out that spring-legged guy the other day."

Spike's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Alex? YOU KILLED ALEX!? Oh, now you're in for it!" Spike snarled, and gnashed his teeth. Chris snorted at him, blade pointed his way.

"Bring it on, Quickfeet!"

***FIGHT!***

Before Chris could blink, Spike had sped toward him and swung at him. Luckily, Chris was able to block it and flipped backward. He pulled out the fire rod and aimed it at Spike. However, Spike was able to outrun the flames and jumped into Chris from behind, curled into a ball and surrounded by lightning. Chris was flung to the floor, but leaped to his feet.

And was quickly thrown into the wall by Spike, who ran up like a bullet and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying. Spike curled again and rocketed toward Chris like a cannonball, but Chris rolled out of the way and attacked back with the fire rod. Spike yelled in pain, then sent a bolt of lightning toward Chris. However, his shield managed to block it.

It couldn't however, block Spike's next homing attack, which barreled into Chris like a speeding train and sent him crashing into another wall. The force of the blow also shattered the shield upon contact. Chris snarled at Spike.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that!" He yelled at Spike, who quickly stopped in front of him.

"I only wish I'd done it sooner." He spat in Chris' face, before taking another swing with the sword. Chris blocked it with his sword and attacked back, cutting Spike in the stomach. The Warrior jumped back, curled into a ball again, and fired himself toward Chris.

Chris kart-wheeled out of the way, pulled out his bow, and fired an arrow at Spike. However, Spike, who dodges bullets on a regular basis, could easily dodge arrows. Chris decided to fight smart, and use his brain to beat this enemy. He let Spike run around for a little longer, then took aim and fired. His aim was true, and the arrow his Spike in the arm. Spike roared in pain, then turned, pulled out the arrow, and broke it in half with his hand easily.

Chris smiled, before being shocked silly by Spike, who had fired a torrent of lightning at him from his empty hand. Chris screamed in agony, but through the pain, managed to pull out the fire rod and fire it at Spike. A fireball about the size of a car sped toward Spike, but he dodged it easily. However, he had stopped zapping Chris in order to do this. Now was his chance.

Chris took out his boomerang and threw it at Spike. Spike ducked to avoid it, then fired a lightning ball at it to send it flying off-course and into the ocean. Chris roared in anger, then charged Spike again.

Spike was to slow to react this time, and received a very deep cut into his lower arm. However, we recovered quickly and slashed Chris across the chest, then in the arm. He went for another attack, but Chris blocked it.

Chris then backflipped away, pulled out the bow again, and open fired on Spike with a hail of arrows. Spike ran at break-neck speeds to avoid them, while the buildings around them suffered severe damage from the arrows, much to Spike's horror.

'He's tougher then I thought he was. I guess it's time to take it out.' The warrior thought to himself, as he continued to dodge attacks.

Spike then skidded to a stop when Chris had run out of arrows. He began to spin around like a speeding merry-go-round, engulfed himself in lightning, and shot toward Chris.

The force of the blow sent Chris flying into the air.

Spike then stopped, pulled out the Black Ring of Power, put it on, and let out a ear-splitting yell.

"BLACK RING, LEND ME YOUR POWER!" He bellowed, and before Chris could stop him, unleashed a huge explosion of electricity.

"NOOOOO!" Chris screamed.

The blast was so massive, the water not to far away tossed and turned violently, the buildings were reduced to rubble, and Chris was completely destroyed. Only his sword was left, which clattered onto the ground loudly.

Spike calmed himself down, took off the Ring, and put it away. He turned to the lone sword still sitting on the ground, and grinned.

"Don't EVER mess with the Warrior!" He said, and then quickly sped off back toward the better part of New York.

***K.O.***

( Jake starting )

"Holy crap! Did you see that win! That was insane!"

"Despite Chris having more combat experience, and surviving being Bulldozer Studios whipping boy, Spike's powers were too much for the 14-year-old to handle."

"To be honest, Chris could have dealt with Spike's strength and lightning power on their own, but that damn speed changes everything."

"Right. Spike was to fast for Chris to handle. And while his shield held up for the most part, It is NOT indestructible, like his sword is, so Spike's homing attack was strong enough to destroy it, leaving Chris defenseless, frustrated and unsure of what to do."

"And while Chris is known to accomplish impossible tasks, so is Spike."

"And that's saying something."

"Looks like Chris was to "SHOCKED" to win this battle. Heh heh."

"The winner is Spike the Warrior."

( THANKS FOR READING! )

Got an idea for a Battle Royal? Send me your OC's and I just might feature them in a future episode!


	3. Episode 3: Four Person Free-For-All 1

BATTLE ROYAL: Justin VS Chris VS Alex VS Spike

Disclaimer: I own Chris, Justin, Spike, Alex, and the two announcers. All Rights Reserved.

\- ( EPISODE 3: Justin Soulhunter VS Chris Fredrick VS Spike VS Alex ) -

( JAKE STARTING )

"It's no question that wizards are, well, powerful as heck. But this guy takes it way to far!"

"There's no denying it, Ravenwood has produced many powerful wizards, and this guy is certainly among their strongest. Justin Soulhunter, pride of the Ice."

"But don't forget Chris, England's strongest swordsman."

"And Spike The Warrior, the hyperactive lightning dude."

"And Alex, The Boy Hero."

"These four have fought before, but never in a all-stops-pulled four person free-for-all duel to the death."

"Or without power restrictions."

"Also, as outside help is not allowed on Battle Royal, we're pitting them against each other using only their standard equipment."

"That's right."

"But they have their cool fairies and power moves to use and- SHUT UP! It's our show and this is the way we're doing it!"

"He's Jake and I'm Stan, and welcome back to Battle Royal! The Number One place for OC's to fight to the death for your amusement!"

( FIGHTER #1: Justin Soulhunter )

( Jake starting )

"You know somethings wrong if the water suddenly freezes over and you see a huge blizzard coming your way. And behind it, THIS GUY!"

"Born as a Pureblood Ice wizard in the world of The Spiral, Justin is easily one of the most powerful Thaumaturge's alive. Even as a child, he was obviously destined for greatness."

"When people are afraid of being around you before you can even speak, you know your gonna great things."

"As an Ice wizard, he uses, well, ice to create a variety of devastating attacks."

"But he's not just skilled with Ice magic, he also knows quite a bit of Fire and Life as well, and even a couple of Balance spells to even the playing field."

"His most noteworthy spell is Ice Colossus, which strikes with the force of an SUV and can smash down large walls even his Meteor Strike can't put a dent in."

"Speaking of Meteor Strike, it, much like Blizzard, hits everything in front of him for quick KO's. And when he needs a little bit more firepower, he can bust out Elemental Blade to power up his spells."

"And when he's hurt, he can use Frozen Armor to shrug off an enemy's attacks until he can mend his wounds with Satyr."

"And although it's not as powerful, Justin can use Ice Armor to protect a fellow fighter in battle."

"Throughout his adventures, Justin has used a variety of shields. Each can block minor attacks and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow of their type."

"The fire shield blocks, well, fire, though Justin can't use it underwater. No shit."

"The Storm shield can't survive in aquatic locations either, but with it, Justin can shake off the normally fatal Storm spells like they're nobodies business. The Life shield blocks Life-based attacks, and the Death shield cuts health-sapping attacks in half when used."

"And of course, Justin has the Ice Shield. Not that he uses it much, cause he shrugs off ice attacks like they're nothing, and his Tower Shield will block pretty much everything else. And if he needs to spread the protection around, he can use Legion Shield to protect everybody on his side."

"The Storm Shield can't survive underwater either, but it CAN block Storm spells, the most powerful of the bunch."

"Aside from defending, Justin has many spells on hand to turn the tide of the battle in his favor. Sprite heals small amounts of damage and can be used almost anytime, Elemental Shield reflects Fire, Ice and Storm spells, and Frostbite delivers a HUGE amount of pain to a single opponent. He's shaved off almost several thousand health just with one Frostbite. YIKES!"

"However, all of his spells require he build power to cast them, and Frostbite is no exception. Premature casts may result in the spells not working and doing absolutely nothing."

"Well, that's stupid."

"However, Justin has a lot of power to dish out, can take HUGE amounts of damage and laugh it off, and overall is an utter badass. He's taken out quite a few powerhouses, and has accomplished many amazing tasks at very young ages."

"And although he has dished out a one million damage attack before, he has only been able to do so with the assistance of his fairy partner Princess Luna and cannot do so on his own."

"And on Battle Royal, we don't allow help from the outside."

"But even on his own, he's one of the toughest fighters we've had."

"Justin is brave, bold, strategic, and ready for war. However, he often makes mistakes! He somehow manages to misplace his best friend, Brooke, at the beginning of every adventure!"

"Man, someone put a tracking device on that bitch! Also, he may be a walking tank, but he moves like one to. HE'S SO GODDAMN SLOW!"

"His main purpose in Wizard City is to chase the bad guys! You'd think they'd prioritize running legs over, say, his Tower Shield skills! Also, he cannot handle hot climates, and his magical powers has limits."

"But still, if those are his only limits, how come every once in a while, he still gets taken down by a stray enemy?"

"Lazy, lazy writing."

( FIGHTER #2: Spike )

( Stan starting )

"Spike The Warrior is, well, a warrior. A warrior who is super-quick on his feet, can zap people into oblivion, and pretty much destroy everything in his path."

"Holy crap, this guy's the definition of a super hero! But my god, what's up with the hair?"

"Spike is easily one of the most powerful fighters in OC history. But he sure didn't start like that."

"Out of all the OC's we've seen in our years, Spike has one of the most tragic beginnings."

"When he was 6 years old, his father was killed in a accident at a nuclear power plant. And as if that wasn't enough, Spike himself got caught in the tidal wave of nuclear waste."

"Yikes. How is he not dead?"

"Anyway, somehow he managed to gain the ability to run like Sonic the Hedgehog and control electricity through the waste."

"Thanks, convenient green nuclear waste!"

"Spike has many amazing abilities at his disposal, his first most noteworthy ability is his speed. He can run so fast he even out beats Sonic The Hedgehog, who runs at an average of 765 Miles Per Hour."

"Holy crap. Sonic finally meets his match in a footrace. That's unlikely!"

"Yes, Spike's other noteworthy ability is his amazing control over electricity. He can charge, absorb, store, and UNLEASH massive amounts of electricity, enough to destroy an entire city block."

"Wow. He's like a living, super-speedy battery that can kick ass. Who'da thought?"

"Spike can also curl into a ball to give himself more control over the battle. He can use this, along with his speed and electricity to unleash a whole host of deadly attacks."

"Such as Sonic the Hedgehog's Homing Attack, Spin Dash, and a few moves he invented on his own. The Storm Tornado sends him spinning around like a tornado, engulfed in electricity. Anybody struck by this attack is sent flying so high, they never come back down. Plus it zaps them like a handful of tasers."

"Also, when lightning won't get the job done, Spike has a three-foot long steel sword which is partly made from Area 51 Alloy, meaning it's indestructible, and can slice through pretty much everything."

"Yeah. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on that sword."

"I thought you wanted Chris's Fighters Sword."

"Ever heard of duel-wielding?"

"Right...anyway, Spike has trained for years as a warrior, perfecting all his skills, powers, and abilities. He's taken down a vast amount of foes. From enemies in our world, to monsters galore in many other worlds, to Pokemon and Digimon, to Code Lyoko and Vampire Knight, and pretty much everything in-between. Spike knows how to kick ass and make it count."

"But for all he's worth, Spike is not invincible. The star on his costume makes stealth difficult, anybody with speed equal to that of his own can quickly outmatch his powers, his strength and durability has limits, and HE CAN'T FUCKING SWIM! You'd think a guy with as big a thirst for adventure like Spike would eventually learn how to swim."

"I guess he just doesn't roll that way. Also, Spike is cocky, arrogant, is slightly naive, and he can be easily distracted if he thinks his friends are in danger."

"But take away all that nonsense about defending others and WATCH OUT!"

"Also, Spike wears the Black Ring of Power. Removing this glowing black bracelet restricts Spike's lightning power to keep it under control. Putting on this bracelet-like ring allows Spike to increase his maximum power limit, well more then powerful enough to destroy an entire city! However, his power is in constant danger of going out of control, possibly killing him, along with hundreds of innocent people around him, and it quickly tires him out."

"So Spike saves the Black Ring for emergency's."

"But even without it, Spike is a dangerous fighter, who can wipe out entire armies in seconds. He can absorb electrical attacks, and therefor is unaffected by them. He can run faster then Sonic The Hedgehog, conduct more electricity then Thor, and survived being a living embodiment of destruction in the world of Code Lyoko.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Yet he somehow pulled through every time."

"Why? Cause he's Spike the Goddamn Warrior!"

( Fight #3: Chris Fredrick )

( Stan starting )

"Chris Fredrick is the most skilled warrior in England, and at the young age of 14, he has mastered the way of the sword."

"There's no denying it. He's a fricking knight of England, he is. But goddamn, is he in need of a haircut!"

"When he was 10 years old, he took part in a huge swordfighting tournament in London as a test of his strength, and despite his tender age, managed to win."

"When your able to beat a grown man in a duel before puberty, you know you're gonna do great things in life."

"Shortly afterward, he began his training as a warrior, and by the time he was 14, he was already beating up way more bigger men then himself."

"But then his home town was attacked during WWII and he was forced to run away. Then he moved to a new town as an orphan and forgot about it all!"

"Despite living alone with the love of his life, 14-year old Maria, the pair have adapted to living together like normal grown-ups."

"You can't tell me that guy ain't self-sufficient."

"He wields the Fighters Sword, a long double-edged sword designed for swift, deadly strikes."

"Out of all the weapons Chris could have picked, the sword is the only one specifically designed to murder people. Damn, what I would give to get my hands on that bad boy."

"Chris has battled a wide variety of foes with it, and is more then willing to do so again and again."

"He also carries a Fighters Shield, which he can use to block and counter enemy attacks. There's no getting through this shield!"

"Yes, the Fighters Shield is extremely useful, although large attacks, such as explosions, will shatter it."

"Damn. That's like me getting shot down by a woman."

"That's not all that strange, Jake. Fill us in on some of Chris' other equipment."

"Well, everybody and their grandma knows that Chris, being raised in the country, can ride a horse at break-neck speeds, and has splendid aim with a Bow and Arrow."

"He is able to swim awfully quick to, and can hold his breath for over 3 minutes. That's longer then most people on the planet!"

"Holy crap! How does this guy not vomit?"

"He is also a puzzle solver, able to analyze his enemy in order to find a weak point, even if there is only one way to defeat an enemy. When faced with enemies he's faced before, he will use his acquired knowledge of their weak points to mow them down as fast as he can."

"Its more fun that way. "

"Whether an enemy is big or small, strange or silly, dumb or deadly, Chris is able to beat them all. He can run up to 15 miles an hour, even outrunning full grown men who were born runner's, and can catch an arrow, javelin, spear, or knife out of mid-air. He can even catch a sword, grab it by the blade, and yank it out of your grip."

"Master swordsman? More like master of the impossible! Chris has single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, has defeated the bosses of the RPG survival horror games on multiple occasions, and has even been slashed, stabbed, and completely impaled, and shrugged it off like it was nothing, more then once! What a badass!"

"But for all he's worth, Chris is not invincible. His strength and durability has limits, his shield can be destroyed by powerful attacks, and he can't fight very well underwater."

"Not to mention he's kind of a dick."

"Chris is highly impatient, and overprotective of his love, Maria. He gets cranky and unstable if he's cooped up for to long without anything interesting happening or without Maria around."

"And if you ignore him, he'll straight up leave you!"

"Plus, he can be tricked if he thinks Maria is in danger."

"But then again, its pretty hard to trick somebody who can kill you in about 10,000 different ways. Chris is one of the strongest children in fictional history. If you get in his way, don't bother running. Your pretty much already dead!"

( Fighter #4: Alex )

( Stan starting )

"Alex is The Boy Hero, and a warrior fighting to save the world from evil. Humble and brave, he has battled the force's of evil for over 10 years."

"Sheesh, this guy puts the DE in deadly! He's a fricking superhero! Although he doesn't really have very many friends. But after some time fighting, he finally got himself laid. Heh heh heh."

"At the young age of 6, a fire tornado destroyed the apartment building he was living in, killing both his parents in the process."

"Sheesh, what's with all these kids losing their parents at young ages?"

"Afterward, he was found by a wise old mentor who raised him and trained him as a warrior. Since that day, Alex has sworn himself to fight the forces of evil."

"By the time he was 7, he was already kicking a ton of evil ass. Good god, that's one harsh childhood."

"When he was 10 years old, he fought and defeated evil amidst the haunted theme park, HorrorLand."

"The R.L. Stine books place, right?"

"Yes."

"He also met the love of his life, Audrey, who lost her parents about a year later. Alex, being her best friend, took her in with him, and she's lived with him since."

"He even married her. But enough about that. Lets see some weapons!"

"Alex carries a short 1-foot pipe, which turns into a 4-foot long metal staff with a large one-foot blade on both sides. It was created for both slashing, and stabbing. He even blew up a frigging F-35 jet with it. What a badass!"

"However, this is far from his only power. He also rides a sleek, black, surfboard-shaped hoverboard, which can reach speeds up to 200 miles per hour."

"Wow. I don't know where he got that thing from, but hell, I want one!"

"Yes, sure, but Alex doesn't just rely on his hoverboard. Fill us in on some of his power-ups."

"Alex has quite a beautiful line-up of powers to use. His first power-up is the Twin Chainsaw's, which turns his arms from the elbow down into 3-foot long chainsaw blades, which will slice through pretty much everything. Rum-um-um-um-um-um-um. No, not the chainsaws! Oh, yes, the chainsaws! Rum-um-um-um-um-um-um."

"Jake, you are scary happy over those chainsaws. But when close combat isn't the best approach, Alex busts out his Tentical Arms powerup, which he picked up after an encounter with the famous Slenderman. This turns Alex's arms into black tenticals which stretch out over 25 feet. With them, Alex can whip people, grab them and throw them around, or even swing around like Spider-Man."

"And when that doesn't get the job done, Alex has his trusty Big n' Strong power, which makes him as huge as a house! In this form, he is slightly slower then usual, and he's a very big target for enemies, but..."

"...He becomes so strong, he can life an entire house off its foundation and throw it clean over a football field! Holy crap! He could be the world's strongest man if he wasn't off fighting evil all the time."

"True. But then again, somebody's got to do it, right?"

"Alex's next power is the Spring-Legs, which turns his legs into highly sturdy springs. Using them, Alex can jump clean over 40 feet high, that's taller then a 3-story building! The only problem is he can't run with this power in effect, his swimming is severely slowed, and nobody's really going to take him seriously due to the spring's looking absolutely ridiculous. Ah ha ha! Ah, look at him!"

"Now Alex isn't exactly a superhero, but his achievements stand among the greatest. He's single-handedly defeated several armies several times, has eliminated plenty of evil-doers across the globe, and has been dubbed The Boy Hero. He defeated HorrorLand twice, rescued Audrey from certain doom multiple time's, and is respected across the world."

"Not to mention he can run as fast as 13 MPH, jump over 16 feet high, and take a fricking bomb to the face! Plus he can hold his breath for nearly 4 minutes."

"Yes, its safe to assume Alex is one of the greatest warrior's in fictional history, and so far, nothing has proven to much for him."

"Except keeping track of Audrey! She's always getting kidnapped and he's always having to rescue her! Someone needs to put a GPS tracker on that bitch!"

"Also, his mental stability has been called into question more then once."

"Lets see. His parents were murdered in front of him as a kid, he uses one of the strangest weapons of all time to beat the shit out of bad guys, and pretty much lives on life-or-death situations. Clearly, he's not quite there."

"He's fairly arrogant and not much of a strategist, preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can."

"Heh heh heh. Like a badass! You don't need to think to much when your strong enough to smash through fricking cities! It doesn't matter how many times you spin it, Alex is a badass! Not to mention one of my personal heroes!"

***PRE-BATTLE ASSESSMENT***

( Stan starting )

"Looks like the warriors are ready! Get ready, everybody!"

"But first, our shameless advertisement of the episode! And it is from..."

"Actually, Jake, we don't even do those anymore!"

"Really? AWESOME! In that case, IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE ROYAL!"

*** THE BATTLE ***

Spike, Chris, Alex, and Justin Soulhunter were all standing in the midst of a small island somewhere near the United States. They knew what they had to do. Only one of them could be allowed to survive.

They all pulled out their weapons and stood ready. They wouldn't hold back. Especially Spike. He had his reasons to fight and kill everyone standing in front of him.

"Sorry guys, but business is business." Spike said to the other warriors.

***FIGHT!***

Spike, right away, went into his trademark lightning tornado attack, which sucked the three other fighters in. Spike let Justin and Chris fly out, but kept Alex to himself, who right away jumped onto his hoverboard and began flying around in a circle within the tornado, like a surfer riding the tube.

Of course, he wasn't paying attention, and didn't notice Spike fly in from out of nowhere to his right, until the warrior was right next to him, and slashed him once with his sword. Alex gave a high scream, and fell off the board, which flew out of the tornado and crashed into a nearby palm tree.

Meanwhile, Justin landed on all fours, then jumped to his feet and took aim with his bow. Chris was able to block the arrows he fired at him, but then Justin let fly with a blizzard. Chris shivered in place, but held the shield in defense all the same. However, the shield had frozen solid.

Chris shook the shield in shock, before looking up and noticing meteors flying directly at him, casted, of course, by Justin. Chris dived out of the way of most of them, but the aim of one of them was true, and when Chris threw up his shield to block it, the meteor shattered it, as well as sent him flying into another tree.

Chris then jumped to his feet, and rushed forward with his sword in hand. Justin put his bow away and whipped out his axe. The two met and traded a couple of blows, but Chris was more skilled in melee combat, and sent Justin's axe flying into the water nearby. Justin gave a rage-filled roar, then used another blizzard, to freeze Chris solid. He tried to break free, but sadly, he wasn't strong enough to get free. Justin then took aim, and let loose with another meteor strike, which shattered the ice, and Chris' body, into many pieces. Chris was dead.

Meanwhile, Spike and Alex were trading several blows, but of course, the tornado ran out of juice, and Spike and Alex were sent falling to their deaths. Spike curled up into a ball, surrounded himself with electricity, and hurled himself at Alex. The Boy Hero took the blow hard, and Spike rammed him into a nearby stone. Between the stone, and Spike's electric cannonball attack, Alex was crushed like an insect. He was dead, to.

Spike then turned to Justin. They were the only two left.

Spike rushed forward, and was caught in the middle of a gigantic blizzard, caused, of course, by Justin. It was difficult, but Spike managed to power through it and rammed into Justin like a bullet. Spike bounced off a nearby tree, flew at Justin again, and hit him again.

But when Spike went back to hit him again, Justin dived out of the way and threw a meteor strike Spike's direction. However, Spike was easily fast enough to dodge the blow, and hit Justin again.

Justin then had an idea. When Spike flew back at him for another attack, he threw up Tower Shield to block the attack. And it worked. Spike hit the shield, and was sent soaring off-course. Of course, the shield shattered.

Spike and Justin then traded blows for a couple of minutes, resulting in several more bad shocks to Justin, as well as a stab in the stomach and shoulder, and an arrow into the arm for Spike. But Spike was faster and stronger then Justin, who always relied on his magic to defeat his enemies.

Justin then let loose with another meteor strike, but Spike was easily able to avoid it. Justin gave a shout of rage, and attempted to use another blizzard, but he then noticed he was out of mana. He had used up to much of it attacking Spike.

"What!? NO!" Justin shouted, throwing his arms up into the air in frustration.

"Now's my chance!" Spike shouted, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Justin. He then rushed forward, and delivered a sharp uppercut to Justin's chest. The wizard flew up into the air. Spike then curled up into a ball once again, and rocketed upward into Justin.

However, just before he reached Justin, he uncurled, placed a hand on Justin's chest, and let loose with a gigantic shock of electricity. Justin gave a sharp scream of pain, then kicked Spike away.

"HAVING FUN YET!?" Spike shouted. The warrior then curled up into a ball once again, raced toward Justin, and, just before he reached the wizard, uncurled and gave a violent stab into the boys face.

"LOSER!" Spike yelled tauntingly, as the two slammed into the ground with the force of an SUV. Justin's brain had been crushed between Spike, the ground, and the sword embedded in his head. Justin was dead.

Spike stood up and looked at the bloody mess all around him, pulling his sword out of Justin's head at the same time. Alex had been smashed flat, Chris' body was shattered to pieces, and Justin had his brain impaled, as well as the injuries he suffered from the 10 story fall he had suffered just now. Spike alone stood victorious.

He spun the sword in his hand, then put it away, and smiled.

"Phew, that was pretty tough. Hmm. Now how am I gonna get back to the mainland from here?" Spike asked himself, before looking out at the ocean and spotting a large cruise ship coming his way, which had obviously spotted the previous fighting. He smiled.

"Ah, my adoring public." He said happily.

***K.O.!***

( Jake starting )

"WHOO! Now THAT'S what I call a Battle Royal!"

"There's a reason why Spike was Bulldozer Studios lead mascot. Until Dusty Bumblejinks came along, anyway. He knows and understands the other fighters weaknesses, his biggest threat was Justin, who's magic spells outmatched his speed. So he attacked Alex, the weakest of the bunch first."

"This means he let Chris and Justin beat the heck out of each other. And by the time Justin took out the 14-year-old, Spike was in way better shape for the final duel.

"Justin's magic and Spike's powers seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow."

"Justin was even able to put a stop to Spike's ultra-powerful homing attack."

"But with Justin's magic power exhausted, he was no match for Spike's natural speed. Even if the fighters had used their lesser known powers and abilities, that's no reason to believe the result would have been any different."

"Looks like Alex, Chris and Justin just couldn't keep up with the lean, mean, black and red fighting machine!"

"The winner of this four person free-for-all is Spike the Warrior."

"Again."

***THANKS FOR READING!***

Got an idea for a Battle Royal? Send me your OC's and I might feature it in a future episode!


	4. Episode 4: Dusty VS Justin

Battle Royal Season 1 Episode 4 - Justin Soulhunter VS Dusty Bumblejinks.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Justin, Dusty, and the two announcers.

***SEASON 1 EPISODE 4: Justin VS Dusty***

( Jake Starting )

"It's no surprise that there are quite a few weirdos out there. But these two take it to a whole new level!"

"It's true, but when danger rises and humans can't rise to the challenge, those weirdos will be the ones to save us all. Such as Justin Soulhunter, pride of the Ice wizards."

"But don't forget about the red dog from Toontown, Dusty Bumblejinks! He's so bad-ass, whole buildings explode when he's done with them! KA-BOOM!"

"It's no surprise that given time, these two can defeat pretty much any enemy."

"Which is why we're pitting them against each other in a one-on-one fight to the death!"

"I'm Stan and he's Jake, and welcome back to Battle Royal! Where we make OC's fight to the death!"

***FIGHTER #1: Dusty Bumblejinks***

( Stan starting )

"Dusty is a red dog Toon from the fictional world of Toontown. He was raised by his grandfather, Rusty Bumblejinks, who kept him safe by hiding Toontown from him until his family was kidnapped and taken to Toontown by the evil business bots, the Cogs."

"And when they tried to kill everyone in Toontown, Dusty killed them back. He ain't to bad for a giant walking, talking dog."

"As a Toon, he heals from injury much faster then any normal person, and has a black hole with which to teleport from place to place to."

"He also has a huge lineup of gags to help him in the fight. To bad most of them are only effective on Cogs."

"Certain gags, such as the TNT and the geyser, can be used to attack other people, however."

"And when gags don't get the job done, he busts out his trusty billy club!"

"Thick, durable, and four feet long, this billy club was designed to beat enemies into submission. Any foe struck in the head by this thing will be knocked out on contact."

"But Dusty doesn't just rely on the billy club. He's also an expert at hand-to-hand fighting, specializing in quickly disarming an enemy, then beating them into submission."

"Dusty also carries a dip blaster, which can destroy pretty much everything in the Tooniverse. Though against regular people, it wont do much of anything, except blind them for a moment."

"And speaking of dip, Dusty wears a protector bracelet, which makes him immune to the effects of dip, allowing him to pass right through it without being harmed."

"Though acid and lava will still cause damage. How the heck does that work?"

"He also carries a sturdy supply of razor disks, which he seems to pull out of nowhere."

"Razor disks are highly dangerous, slicing clean through brick, steel, wood, hell, EVERYTHING! And oh boy, you don't want to see these things heading your way!"

"That's right. And after all that pie-flinging Dusty has done over the years, he has a VERY strong throwing arm, so those disks can fly a very long distance."

"He even took down the frigging CEO with them, just a week after he blew up Cashbot HQ! What a bad-ass!"

"Also, after Dusty's reawakening, his legs have grown a huge amount, allowing him to run very fast, and jump really high."

"And he's trained himself in the art of stealth, to! He's able to sneak around an enemy and destroy them easily! He's more dangerous then he seems, mowing down robots by the hundreds every day!"

"But with the constant threat of Mystery, a dangerous brown cat trying to destroy the Tooniverse, the dread in his heart about losing his best friend, Miss Melody Dandyberry, and the danger of losing the love of his life looming over him, the fight to protect those he holds dear would consume his every waking moment. While also fighting the Cogs and random crime around Toontown. And that's just his good days."

"Luckily, his skills, billy club, resistance to dip, and HUGE lineup of gags and razor disks make locking up the bad guys the easiest part. It doesn't matter how many times you spin it. Dusty is one lean, mean fighting machine."

"Whenever he's not being subject to an ultra-sonic dog whistle, which can render him helpless. Also, his strength and durability has limits. And while he does have high stamina, he can be tired out quickly in prolonged combat against someone his equal."

"But still, if those are his only weaknesses, how come every once in a while, he still gets the heck beaten out of him? Though he does improve with every fight."

"Lazy, lazy writing."

***FIGHTER #2: Justin Soulhunter***

( Jake starting )

"You know somethings wrong if the water suddenly freezes over and you see a huge blizzard coming your way. And behind it, THIS GUY!"

"Born as a Pureblood Ice wizard in the world of The Spiral, Justin is easily one of the most powerful Thaumaturge's alive. Even as a child, he was obviously destined for greatness."

"When people are afraid of being around you before you can even speak, you know your gonna do great things."

"As an Ice wizard, he uses, well, ice to create a variety of devastating attacks."

"But he's not just skilled with Ice magic, he also knows quite a bit of Fire and Life as well, and even a couple of Balance spells to even the playing field."

"His most noteworthy spell is Ice Colossus, which strikes with the force of an SUV and can smash down large walls even his Meteor Strike can't put a dent in."

"Speaking of Meteor Strike, it, much like Blizzard, hits everything in front of him for quick KO's. And when he needs a little bit more firepower, he can bust out Elemental Blade to power up his spells."

"And when he's hurt, he can use Frozen Armor to shrug off an enemy's attacks until he can mend his wounds with Satyr."

"And although it's not as powerful, Justin can use Ice Armor to protect a fellow fighter in battle."

"Throughout his adventures, Justin has used a variety of shields. Each can block minor attacks and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow of their type."

"The fire shield blocks, well, fire, though Justin can't use it underwater. No shit."

"The Storm shield can't survive in aquatic locations either, but with it, Justin can shake off the normally fatal Storm spells like they're nobodies business. The Life shield blocks Life-based attacks, and the Death shield cuts health-sapping attacks in half when used."

"And of course, Justin has the Ice Shield. Not that he uses it much, cause he shrugs off ice attacks like they're nothing, and his Tower Shield will block pretty much everything else. And if he needs to spread the protection around, he can use Legion Shield to protect everybody on his side."

"The Storm Shield can't survive underwater either, but it CAN block Storm spells, the most powerful of the bunch."

"Aside from defending, Justin has many spells on hand to turn the tide of the battle in his favor. Sprite heals small amounts of damage and can be used almost anytime, Elemental Shield reflects Fire, Ice and Storm spells, and Frostbite delivers a HUGE amount of pain to a single opponent. He's shaved off almost several thousand health just with one Frostbite. YIKES!"

"However, all of his spells require he build power to cast them, and Frostbite is no exception. Premature casts may result in the spells not working and doing absolutely nothing."

"Well, that's stupid."

"However, Justin has a lot of power to dish out, can take HUGE amounts of damage and laugh it off, and overall is an utter bad-ass. He's taken out quite a few powerhouses, and has accomplished many amazing tasks at very young ages."

"And although he has dished out a one million damage attack before, he has only been able to do so with the assistance of his fairy partner Princess Luna and cannot do so on his own."

"And on Battle Royal, we don't allow help from the outside."

"But even on his own, he's one of the toughest fighters we've had."

"Justin is brave, bold, strategic, and ready for war. However, he often makes mistakes! He somehow manages to misplace his best friend, Brooke, at the beginning of every adventure!"

"Man, someone put a tracking device on that bitch! Also, he may be a walking tank, but he moves like one to. HE'S SO GODDAMN SLOW!"

"His main purpose in Wizard City is to chase the bad guys! You'd think they'd prioritize running legs over, say, his Tower Shield skills! Also, he cannot handle hot climates, and his magical powers has limits."

"But still, if those are his only limits, how come every once in a while, he still gets taken down by a stray enemy?"

"Lazy, lazy writing. Man, what's up with all the lazy writing lately?"

***PRE-BATTLE ASSESSMENT***

( Stan starting )

"Alright, the fighters are ready. Let's get ready to rumble!"

"IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE ROYAL!"

***THE BATTLE***

Justin stood on the edge of a 5-story building, looking out over the cityscape. He knew why he had been sent here. To eliminate a certain red dog Toon called Dusty Bumblejinks for assisting the Ice princess. If this was true, he wanted to know where she was. Why? He hadn't figured it out yet, besides bringing her back to Ravenwood.

"The Ice princess. I can't afford to screw this up. I have to find her." He mumbled to himself.

"You might wanna rethink that." A voice said behind him, alarming him. He whipped out his bow and made a sharp about-face.

He knew right away who this was. Tall red dog, crimson red fur, pilots hat on his head, purple shirt and shorts, and black boots. It was Dusty Bumblejinks.

"Ah, Bumblejinks. I've been waiting for you." Justin said, a hint of triumph in his voice. Dusty just chuckled.

"I see. Well, you better not be up to anything." The Toon growled, putting a hand onto his billy club. He didn't know if he would have to fight.

"Well, let's get right to it then. I want the location of the ice princess. I know you have her. Where is she?" Soulhunter demanded, assuming a combat stance and pointing a finger at Dusty, who glared at him.

"What do you want with her?" The dog asked uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter to you. Just hand her over and nobody will be hurt." Justin demanded. But Dusty remained stationary, his teeth now bared at the wizard before him.

"No can do, pal. She's been targeted by way to many evil people already. Either tell me what you want with her, or GET LOST!" The Toon shouted. Justin dropped his smile, and glared at Dusty.

"You have no idea who your up against, mutt!" The boy yelled.

"Bring it on, then, moron!" The Toon shouted back.

***FIGHT!***

Before Dusty could blink, Justin had sent a huge blizzard at him. Luckily, the red dog was able to roll out of the way. But after he did so, an arrow flew right into the back of his right arm. He yelped in pain, then got to his feet and turned to face Justin.

However, before he could do much of anything, a meteor hit the ground right in front of him, which sent him flying right into a billboard behind him.

Dusty kicked off the billboard, pulled out a razor disk, and sent it flying directly at the wizard. Justin threw up Tower Shield, and the disk bounced off it like a tennis ball off a brick wall.

Dusty pulled out more and threw them, and although Justin was able to deflect most of them, one got past his defense, and made a very deep cut into his left arm. Justin screamed in pain, and Dusty knew this was his chance. He sprinted up to Justin, billy club in hand.

However, Justin saw Dusty coming, and threw up another tower shield to block the Toons attack.

Justin then let loose with another meteor strike, causing Dusty to back flip out of the way. The wizard then threw up Frozen Armor, to further reinforce his defense against the red dog.

Dusty then decided he couldn't beat this enemy in a simple one-on-one. He needed to switch his battle tactics. Spotting a nearby skylight, he threw another razor disk into it to shatter it, then jumped inside. It was pitch black inside. Perfect for hiding.

As Dusty found a safe hiding place to stay inside of and wait for Justin, the wizard stepped over and peered into the building. Deciding to flush his enemy out of hiding, Justin sent a massive blizzard inside. After a couple of minutes, there was still nothing. He notched an arrow into his bow, and jumped in.

And was struck in the back of the head by Dusty's billy club, who quickly ducked out of sight before Justin could spot him.

Dusty then struck again, throwing several razor disks into Justin, which were blocked by his Frozen Armor. The wizard turned to where they had come from, but couldn't spot Dusty.

"GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Justin shouted, looking around and trying to find Dusty.

"I'm not a man, I'm a dog, you idiot!" The Toon fired back, sneaking up on Justin and delivering another sharp blow to the back of the head. Justin turned around to see Dusty standing no less then 6 feet away. But when the boy raised his bow to shoot, Dusty smiled. "Don't look down."

"Huh?" Justin asked, and look down. A bundle of TNT was at his feet, the fuse about to explode. Justin looked back up at Dusty. "You son of a-"

KA-BOOM!

Justin was thrown back into the wall, and nearly flew out the window. The explosion had also done the trick, eliminating his Frozen Armor.

"Having fun yet, loser?" Dusty taunted, before jumping back into the pitch-black darkness of the building. Justin roared in rage, before sending meteors, blizzards, ice colossus, and other various spells all over the room, nearly obliterating the entire floor.

The chaos lasted for at least two minutes, but at last, Justin stopped, having run out of mana. He panted and looked around.

"Huh...that's...it...good." He said, panting heavily. Then a voice spoke right behind him.

"I don't think so..." The red dog called out.

And just as Justin turned around to face Dusty, a razor disk flew through the air and sliced clean through his throat and neck, causing his head to fly off and land somewhere in the room, while the rest of his body flopped non-existent face-first onto the ground. Dusty smirked.

"Humph. Your no match for me." Dusty said happily, glad this horrible battle was finally over. He then heard many sirens outside. Someone had clearly seen the fight and called the police. Dusty looked out the window.

"Sounds like the cops are coming. I better get out of here. Somehow I just know I'm gonna get blamed for this." The dog said, before pulling out his black hole and jumping into it, disappearing with a POP, leaving Justin's decapitated body behind for the medical people to sort out.

***K.O.***

( Jake Starting )

"Holy crap, Iceman went down to the dog dude, that was brutal!"

"Justin was more then a match for Dusty in a simple one-on-one, using his magic to overpower the Toon."

"But when Dusty went into stealth mode to turn the tide, Justin couldn't figure out how to catch that damn dog, and in the end, decided to just bring the entire building down. Which didn't end to well for him."

"This used up all his remaining mana, leaving him wide open for Dusty to finish him off."

"And Dusty's clever use of that TNT certainly paid off."

"Dusty made short work of Justin as soon as he had the chance."

"But how could Justin lose to a over-sized red dog when he beat entire armies on his own?"

"Many of Justin's greatest achievements have required hours, possibly even days of preparation, which can hardly be compared to the sudden, and often random, encounters in Battle Royal. Keep in mind if we had given Justin prep-time, the same would have been done for Dusty."

"Justin was so close to victory, until he lost his head."

"The winner is Dusty Bumblejinks."

***NEXT TIME***

( Stan Starting )

"Next time on Battle Royal, as a Season Special, we're doing something a LITTLE different, by doing two people everyone wants to see kill each other, cause we hate them."

"Yep. Boy, I've been waiting for this forever! See you there!"

***THANKS FOR READING!***

Got an idea for a Battle Royal? Send me your OC's and I just might feature them in a future episode!


	5. Episode 5 (SS): SonicEXE VS Tails Doll

Battle Royal Season 1 Episode 5 ( SEASON SPECIAL ) SonicEXE- VS Tails Doll.

Disclaimer: I only own the two announcers. Sonic EXE and Tails Doll belong to their respected owners. All Rights Reserved.

This is a Season Special episode!

***SEASON 1 EPISODE 5 ( SEASON SPECIAL ) SonicEXE - VS Tails Doll***

( Stan Starting )

"From the hellish depths of Sonic The Hedgehog, these two god-like creatures are legendary."

"And everybody wants to know: Who would kick who's ass in a fight?"

"After fighting for over 2 years, this epic duel of Hedgehog and Doll will finally meet a decisive end."

"I've been waiting for this forever!"

" Sonic EXE ( who's name had to be replaced due to FanFictions retarded filters ), the demonic recreation of the Blue Blur himself."

"And Tails Doll, the bane of Miles "Tails" Prowler's existence."

"I'm Stan and he's Jake, and welcome to the first Season Special episode of Battle Royal! And oh boy, today is the day of days! With a huge thunderstorm rolling in just to spice things up! Jake, on a danger level of one to ten, give me a number!"

"Twenty-Five. No doubt."

"Wow! I'm scared, and I'm in the booth!"

"That makes two of us!"

"Also, a quick disclaimer: To make sure no questions are left unanswered, we asked our community to give us as much detailed information as possible on both fighters."

***FIGHTER #1: Sonic EXE***

( Jake Starting )

"You know something's wrong if your computer buzzes with static, and out of nowhere, THIS GUY SHOWS UP!"

"Standing at around 4 feet 3 inches, and weighing about as much as a 15-year-old, Sonic EXE is a demonic recreation of Sonic The Hedgehog himself. Even before he was created, he was clearly destined for greatness."

"When you're able to scare the living daylights out of people before your even thought of, you know your gonna do great things. And by great, I MEAN FRIGGING BADASS!"

"Yes, there is no denying it. Sonic EXE is one of the most powerful creatures in existence. Mostly because his enemies are too afraid to do anything."

"And he's totally evil. You can tell cause he's got evil red eyes. Fear the red eyes!"

"As a creature of hell, Sonic EXE posses many super-natural powers which he can use to his advantage."

"Such as super-fast flight, the ability to turn invisible, teleportation, the ability to create large clouds of black smog to blind his enemies, and laugh like Kefka. Though I doubt the pixelated laugh is gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on."

"Sonic can also produce blood-red claws from his hands to attack with. These claws are quick and deadly, but can be blocked easily."

"Luckily, Sonic EXE doesn't have to rely on those claws. He can also produce fires hotter then the surface of the sun to create a wide variety of deadly attacks."

"Such as large fireballs, flaming tornadoes, giant laser beams-"

"Which is ripped directly from Dragon Ball Z."

"-And my personal favorite: The Lava Bomb, which sends giant fireballs flying all over the place like over-sized pinball's, incinerating everything in their path."

"Man, I don't know which demon in Hell taught him that move, but shit, I want it! However, all these fire-based attacks feed off Sonic's Corruption Energy. Should he run out, he won't be starting anymore forest fires until his energy can recharge."

"And after a fated battle with none other then King Aurthur himself, Sonic has obtained a demonic recreation of his sword from Sonic and The Black Knight, which he can summon anytime with the snap of a finger."

"That sword was designed to destroy things his fire and claws cant. Though he prefers using the claws over the sword."

"Well, that's stupid. That's like if you prefer using a chainsaw over a double-barrel nuclear missile launching shotgun."

"A what?"

"ANYWAY... Sonic EXE also has a super form, much like the original Sonic The Hedgehog. By tapping into the full power of the corruption that sleeps within him, he can summon the form of Super Sonic EXE."

"Super EXE man can do pretty much everything the original Super Sonic can do. Fly twice as fast, jump twice as high, and is completely invincible. Even the Sonic game disc is invincible in this form!"

"Not to mention his corruption energy is no longer required to use his fire attacks, which are boosted in power a thousand fold."

"However, as with all things this powerful, it does have a time limit! If Sonic's corruption energy runs out, he turns back to normal. And as the super form takes lots of energy to use, this means Sonic can only remain super for about 5 minutes. And after that, his energy takes twice as long to recharge. How the heck does that work?"

"He is quick, powerful, tough, and pure evil to the bone. He also has all the same abilities the original Sonic has. However, he is not invincible. He exists off a small Sonic game disc. So as you might have guessed, if this disc is destroyed, is done for."

"But other then that, he doesn't have any clear-cut weaknesses, apart from some pretty serious issues with killing people. Though he doesn't carry a knife or a gun, unlike other stupid idiots, he isn't afraid to pick up and use one."

"Sonic EXE may well be the most powerful demon in creepypasta history. There's a reason why people all over the world fear to speak his name."

***FIGHTER #2: Tails Doll***

( Jake Starting )

"The original cursed doll itself, TAILS DOLL!"

"Standing at only 1 foot 1 inch and weighing less then a newborn baby, Tails Doll is a small doll with the power to change the world."

"Into a world of fire, brimstone, and destruction!"

"As a cursed demon doll of death and destruction, Tails Doll carries many amazing powers that he can use to destroy anything in his path quickly and completely."

"Flight, teleportation, control over fire, the ability to turn invisible, nuff' said."

"However, Tails Doll also has the ability to turn GI-FRIGGING-GANTIC! He can grow as tall as a 10-story building, and as wide, to!"

"And when he gets that big, it's pretty hard to beat him, cause all your attacks tend to bounce right off him."

"But of course, this form can't last very long before Tails Doll will eventually tire out and return to normal."

"But luckily, Tails Doll can use the power of fire to create a large variety of destructive attacks. All of which, if pulled off perfectly, boost their power for quick K.O.'s."

"These attacks are vast, devastating, and extremely useful in a pinch. However, if Tails Doll makes a mistake or is interrupted while using one, they could backfire and harm him badly, possibly killing him."

"And we all know he doesn't want that."

"Luckily, Tails Doll can use his own bare fists to rip metal and brick apart, allowing him to tear people in half."

"Tails Doll is indeed very powerful. However, he DOES have a clear-cut weakness: That little gem on his forehead! If this gem is removed and destroyed, Tails Doll is done like dinner!"

"Also, despite being an all-powerful creature of mass destruction, Tails Doll has been defeated by Miles "Tails" Prowler not once, BUT FIVE TIMES![1] That just screams lousy creepypasta character."

"But even so, Tails Doll is one of the most dangerous demons of all time! He's got over a decade of combat experience dealing with all sorts of enemies. He may be the size of a skunk, but he's one tough fighter!"

***PRE-BATTLE ASSESSMENT***

( Stan Starting )

"Alright, the fighters are ready. Let's get ready to rumble!"

"It's time for a demonic BATTLE ROYAL!"

***THE BATTLE***

Sonic EXE stood atop a cliff overlooking the bloody sea of his world. He loved the view up here. The sky was turning from dark red to pitch black quickly, meaning it was almost nighttime. Yawning, Sonic stood up and turned to head for home, when something stopped him in his tracks.

Tails Doll was there, and for some reason, he looked furious.

Rage bubbled up in Sonic like a volcano about to erupt.

"What do you want, Dollface!?" Sonic snapped, outraged Tails Doll dared to come into his world. He was not welcome here.

Tails Doll glared at Sonic.

"Sonic EXE, you've held the title of most feared creepypasta character in Sonic history long enough! I'm here to take it back!" The doll shouted, glaring at Sonic, who saw his gem turn blood red.

The hedgehog narrowed his black and red eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, sorry, but I like this title. You'll have to find another one to claim." The hedgehog fired back, and allowed his claws to come out through his gloves.

Tails Doll snorted in anger, baring his own claws as well.

"Your gonna hand over that title. Alive... OR dead!" The doll exclaimed, assuming a battle stance.

***FIGHT!***

Sonic and Tails Doll lunged at each other, and traded a few blows with their claws, resulting in a few deep cuts for both fighters, before recoiling back.

Sonic then curled up, and rocketed toward Tails Doll. However, the Doll moved out of the way, and sent a fireball directly into EXE, who took the fireball to the chest, but shrugged it off quickly.

Tails Doll then swooped around and came at Sonic as fast as a speeding bullet. However, Sonic saw the doll coming, spun around, and pulled out his sword, and swung at Tails Doll, who's own forward momentum drove him directly into the sword. Tails Doll was slashed deeply across the chest, and sent flying backward.

Sonic then lunged directly into the doll, claws ready, and delivered three more deep cuts, before being blown back by a powerful fire blast attack sent out by Tails Doll. Before Sonic could recover, Tails Doll was on him, and slashed Sonic so deeply he hit thought a large chunk of flesh had been torn out. Sonic roared in rage, before backhanding Tails Doll, and sending his own fireball into the doll, followed up by a huge flaming laser beam of death.

Tails Doll was hit hard by the laser beam, but shook it off quickly and dove into Sonic once again.

The two traded blows with their claws for a good 5 minutes, resulting in more deep wounds for both of them. Sonic was badly hurt at this point. Tails Doll wasn't doing much better.

"Your pretty tough, Dollface. But I know how to deal with you." Said Sonic, as he then tapped into the full power of his corruption energy, and, before Tails Doll could stop him, unleashed his super form.

Tails Doll glared daggers at the blue hedgehog.

"So that's your new found super form, eh? Heh. Looks like a giant joke to me." The doll mocked, before being slammed hard by Sonic, who dove into him and sent him soaring into a nearby mountain.

The doll was sure the force of the blow had shook the mountain clean off it's foundation.

He then counterattacked with his claws.

"DIE!" The doll screamed, as he made to drive them clean into Sonic and tear out his heart, ensuring a victory.

However, Tails Dolls claws bounced off EXE's chest. The hedgehog laughed.

"Sorry, Tails Doll. You'll have to do better then that to defeat me." He mocked, before grabbing Tails Doll and slamming him into the mountain again.

However, as he made to slam Tails Doll a third time, the doll suddenly vanished. Sonic was gripping nothing but thin air.

Sonic looked around quickly for any sign of Tails Doll, before a massive object from above sent him plummeting and crashing into the base of the mountain.

Sonic burst through the surface of the ground, and looked up.

Tails Doll had grown. A LOT! He was as tall as a 10 story building now, and he was looking down at Sonic, grinning from ear to ear.

"HOW'S THAT, RODENT!?" He yelled, before attempting to stomp on Sonic again. However, the hedgehog flew out of the way quickly, and shot at Tails Doll faster then the speed of light.

Sonic and Tails Doll played "Cat And Mouse" for at least a couple of minutes, Sonic flying around, dodging Tails Dolls claws and attacking him, And Tails Doll doing his best to swat the hedgehog out of the air like a pesky fly.

However, Tails Dolls chances of hitting the hedgehog were slim at most, due to his large size and Sonic moving so quickly.

He then got an idea.

He focused his power, and began to charge power for an explosion attack that would certainly hit the hedgehog.

But Sonic saw it coming, and flew into Tails Doll from behind, striking him hard with his sword.

The doll gave a shout, and accidentally let his attack fly before it was finished charging directly at his feet.

The explosion was strong enough, and loud enough, to wave up everybody within a 30 mile radius. It made Sonic's eardrums vibrate in place.

But when the smoke cleared, Sonic could see that Tails Doll was still alive, although he was badly hurt. He had also returned to normal size.

"THIS IS THE END, TAILS DOLL!" Sonic shouted, before flying directly at Tails Doll again, sword ready to strike. However, as he made to slash Tails Doll again, his super form wore off and he return to normal. He looked down at himself, then back at Tails Doll, who turned around and smiled. "Shit."

Tails Doll flew up into the air and spun around to face his enemy, claws bared and ready.

"Get ready to die, hedgehog!" The doll shouted, and charged at Sonic, who charged as well.

They traded blows once again, Sonic being slashed several more times, and Tails Doll being cut deeply by the sword.

Sonic's corruption energy was nearly depleted. He couldn't keep fighting much longer. He had to pull out the stops now, or he was finished.

And then he remembered. Tails Doll's gem. It was his only weak spot.

Eying Tails Doll as he swooped in for another attack, Sonic swung the sword at a specific angle and sliced Tails Dolls left arm clean off. The doll screamed in agony, then turned around, roaring with rage, and attacked again, knocking the sword out of Sonic's hands and sending it flying into the ocean below.

But Sonic knew what to do. Glaring and grinning, he bared his claws and lunged into Tails Doll again. This time, with one swift strike of the claws, he sliced Tails Dolls gem clean off its string.

Tails Doll gasped in horror, then unleashed a deadly series of swipes with his own claws, inflicting more devastating hits on Sonic. But once again, the blue hedgehog knew what to do to win this fight.

He roundhouse kicked Tails Doll away, flew up high into the air, and held up the gem for Tails Doll to see.

"GAME OVER, TAILS DOLL!" The hedgehog shouted, before charging up his fire blast attack.

"NOOOO!" Tails Doll screamed, and flew as fast as he could toward the hedgehog. But before he could reach him...

KA-BOOM!

"ARRRGGHHH!"

A massive explosion, even stronger then Tails Dolls, rocked the air so hard it was as if a nuke had gone off.

Sonic then floated down to the ground, his corruption energy utterly depleted, himself very weak from the deadly battle he had fought. He couldn't remain airborne any longer. But he didn't need to. He looked at the remains of the gem in his hand. Tails Doll was dead.

"Phew. Finally. That doll was driving me nuts." The hedgehog said, before throwing the ruined pieces of the gem into the blood ocean behind him, walking over to a nearby tree, and lying down against it. Now that the battle was over, he was in the mood for some much needed shut-eye.

He was hurt badly, nearly killed, but he would be fine. He would heal from his injuries over time. All he had to do now was kick back, and let his body do all the work.

***K.O.!***

( Jake Starting )

"It's over! It's FINALLY OVER! WE NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT AGAIN!"

"In what might be the closest one-on-one in Battle Royal history, Sonic EXE's super form and lack of weaknesses were enough to defeat the yellow doll. Despite Tails Doll having more combat experience."

"'Cause unlike Tails Doll, Sonic doesn't have a weakness directly on his body."

"Tails Doll did not understand Sonic's connection to the Sonic game disc, and would not think to find it and destroy it. Even if he did figure it out, Sonic would have killed him long before then, because Tails Doll would have had to hunt down the disc first, which could be ANYWHERE in the big, wide world."

"And if he blew up Sonic's world, the explosion would reach light years away and obliterate him."

"Despite that, their powers were very evenly matched, countering blow for blow. Although once Sonic EXE went Super Sonic to turn the tide, there was nothing Tails Doll could do, even as a giant. It was just prolonging the obvious."

"Looks like Tails Doll just couldn't keep up with the red-eyed blue blur in this dyno-mite demon fight. Heh heh heh."

"The winner is Sonic EXE."

***THANKS FOR READING!***

Got an idea for a Battle Royal? Send me your OC's and I just might feature them in a future episode!

 _[1] Counting the multiple times he was defeated in the Tails Nightmare series of games._


	6. Episode 6: Dusty VS Jessica

BATTLE ROYAL: Season 1 Episode 6.

Dusty Bumblejinks VS Jessica UnicornBlood.

Note: Dusty Bumblejinks, Jessica UnicornBlood, and the two announcers are owned and copyright by me. All Rights Reserved.

\- SEASON 1 EPISODE 6: Dusty Bumblejinks VS Jessica UnicornBlood -

( Jake Starting, Stan Following )

"Holy shit! It's finally time!"

"In the world of Bulldozer Studios, their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over a decade, this epic duel will finally meet an explosive end."

"I've been waiting for this forever!"

"Dusty Bumblejinks, the legendary superhero defender of ToonTown."

"But don't forget about Jessica UnicornBlood, pride of Ravenwood's Life Wizard's! She's so badass, whole dungeons and towers come crashing down when she's done with them! KABOOM!"

"Now, as we have already learned that standard ToonTown and Wizard101 powers and abilities perfectly counter each other, for example, Jessica's Goddess form could counter Super Dusty. So for this fight, we're sticking to the bare essentials."

"Considering Goddess Jessica can make up new powers on the fly, and Super Dusty can destroy entire 5 story Cog buildings by sneezing, probably a good idea. I'm Jake and he's Stan!"

"And welcome back to Battle Royal, where we make OC's fight to the death for your amusement!"

"And please try to remember: Battle Royal ONLY ends when all but ONE of the OC's are dead, so any personality traits that would normally prevent a person from killing anybody, such as pacifism, will be removed before the battle. Just saying right now. Now, on to the show!"

*** FIGHTER 1: Dusty Bumblejinks ***

( Stan Starting )

"This is the law of Bumblejinks, as old and as true as the sky. Those who will keep it may prosper..."

"But those who touch Dusty Bumblejinks friend Miss Melody Dandyberry must die! See, Stan? I know poetry. Well, the parts about killing, anyway."

"Dusty Bumblejinks is a crimson red dog Toon, and a warrior fighting to protect his hometown of ToonTown."

"There's no denying it, Dusty is one lethal dog. But dammit, is he in need of a haircut!"

"Once a young teenager who couldn't fight a Cog very well, his life turned upside-down when he met the greatest friend of his life: Miss Melody Dandyberry. Shortly afterward, he pledged himself to defending this new friend. This quickly lead to the most important moment of Dusty's life: His transformation into a powerful ToonTown warrior."

"Yep, cause love can overcome all. And I'm liking what I'm seeing on that Melody."

"I wouldn't call it love, Jake, considering they're different species."

"Ah, whatever."

"Anyway, standing as tall as a gorilla, and weighing as much as a fully-grown major league wrestler, Dusty Bumblejinks is a lethal fighter, using acute strength, speed, and strategy to defeat his enemies."

"You can't tell me that guy ain't a frigging powerhouse. And to think he spends most of his time protecting his young friend Melody. And if anyone tries to take away his beautiful young friend, may God help them."

"But even so, his enemies have been bold enough to kidnap her SEVERAL TIMES, right out from under his nose! That's what happens when you hoard one of the most beautiful girls in ToonTown to yourself."

"Heh heh heh, that just sounded wrong."

"And with the problem of the Cogs attacking ToonTown every day, the struggle of keeping his nemesis Mystery off Melody's back, and protecting his friends from the other various problems that arise in ToonTown on a regular basis, the struggle to protect all he holds dear would consume his every waking moment. While also making ends meet. And that's just his good days."

"Luckily, his cutting-edge equipment and abilities makes taking down the bad guys the easiest part."

"As a Toon, he carries a massive amount of Gags, all of which are highly useful on the robotic Cogs that are threatening his hometown. Though they're rather useless on everything else."

"Except his TNT, which blows everything to Timbuktu without a second thought. For a red dog Toon, he really loves to blow shit up!"

"And when gags don't get the job done, he carries a nightstick, which is also mistaken for a large, black Billy club, which can be used for powerful close-ranged attacks. Combined with his superior strength..."

"Which he got from wrestling: Big Wigs and Robber Barons, THAT'S WHAT!"

"...can allow him to smash through pretty much anything. He even uses his bare fist to smash down solid brick walls."

"It makes you wonder what he does with his spare time, when he's not out saving the world from all kinds of evil robots and semi-gods. Well, I'll tell you what: Finding ways to kill Cogs! Either by crushing them with his weight and strength, tossing gags at them like his old man, or just straight-up whacking them to death!"

"He can whack a cog with that nightstick so hard, it sends them flying over half the length of a football field."

"Damn! He can even pick up a 1-Ton Weight and throw it clean over a building!"

"He can even knock a Cog boss out cold in a single hit!"

"Yikes! I'd hate to see him coming my way with that nightstick. He's also known for being a little punch happy."

"No kidding. And when the nightstick doesn't get the job done, he carries several other neat items, all of which have their own advantages and disadvantages."

"The Dip Blaster fires lime-green Dip that can destroy pretty much EVERYTHING in the Tooniverse. And I mean EVERYTHING! And when things get rough and tough, he carries a huge supply of Razor Disks, which were pretty much ripped right out of Mega Man."

"Gee, I wonder why that sounds familiar?"

"Anyway, the Razor Disks can shred through pretty much everything in their path. Nothing survives! And he seems to pull them from out of nowhere."

"It is rumored the Razor Disks use the same technology as his gags do, so he can carry over a hundred of them at any one given time."

"Well, that makes as much sense as a red dog Toon who can run super fast and jump over buildings."

"Actually, Dusty Bumblejinks CAN run very fast, easily outrunning his own thrown pies and Razor Disks, and can jump to the roof of a 2 story building with the greatest of ease, seemingly by both using his strong legs and converting his superior speed to air time."

"WHAT!? No way!"

"Way! And it's awesome! He can also use a move similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's homing attack to quickly close the distance on enemies and knock them down, even taking them out. Yeah, try wrapping your brain around that one."

"Wow! This guy sounds so overpowered!"

"True, but for all he's worth, Dusty is NOT invincible. His strength and durability have limits, and his bright, colorful costume makes stealth difficult. Also, his Dip blaster is only effective on things from the Tooniverse, meaning it's pretty much useless on anything from any other world."

"But when your strong enough to smash through frigging skyscrapers, you don't really need to sneak around to much, or dissolve stuff with lime-green water!"

"Also, anyone with speed much like his own can quickly overtake him in a fierce battle."

"And he's got one fatal weakness every Toon has: DIP. If he falls into a vat of this stuff, he's done like dinner."

"Luckily, he wears a protector bracelet that protects him from the harmful effects of Dip. This is how he can shoot an enemy with the dip blaster at point-blank range without getting hurt himself."

"Like a badass!"

"Also, Dusty is an expert at using strategy. He's able to form a solid plan of attack no matter what's going on. This is how he's managed some of his greatest victories. He also has very impressive stamina, and can run at top speed for several hours without tiring out. He can run up to 60 miles per hour, and has single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses."

"Jesus Tap-dancing Christ! How and where did he get all this power!? I want it!"

"Also, while she was suffering from memory loss, Dusty was able to convince Penelope, one of his dim-witted feline friends, that she was a dog, through song and dance. Penelope joined in with Dusty, singing about physical features she clearly does not possess."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"It should come as no surprise that whether an enemy is big or small, weird or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has proven to much for him."

"Except for keeping track of Melody! She's always getting kidnapped, and he's always showing up at the wrong Cog Headquarters! Someone needs to put a GPS tracking device on that bitch!"

"But even so, ToonTown's greatest hero can power through it all time and time again."

"He's no normal guy. He's the goddamn Bumblejinks man! And at this point, it should go without saying that this guy never breaks a promise to Melody once he makes it. If something separates him from his young blue treasure Miss Melody Dandyberry, someone is going to die!"

*** FIGHTER 2: Jessica UnicornBlood ***

( Stan Starting )

"Justin SoulHunter. Pride of the SoulHunter family in The Spiral. However, he decided to leave the Spiral shortly after reaching his maximum power. But he didn't go on a low note. He left behind a successor who would take his place in the world of the Spiral. This young girls name was Jessica UnicornBlood."

"One of the hottest girls in RavenWood! Holy crap, she looks awesome!"

"Born to the legendary UnicornBlood family, a family on par with the SoulHunter family, she was destined to become the greatest of the family. However, on the night prior to the day she was supposed to go to Ravenwood to start her training, the evil Kyle GreenBreeze showed up, and murdered her parents!"

"Holy crap! What was that all about?"

"Why was Kyle there in the first place? Who knows? Maybe he just wanted to be a giant douchebag. ANYWAY, orphaned, homeless, and alone, Jessica was found by the man who would later become her mentor: Justin SoulHunter."

"And he brought her to Ravenwood that night, so Kyle kind of sped up her trip to the magic school. How about that?"

"At Ravenwood, she trained as a Life wizard so she would be able to help the wounded and helpless in combat. And was very successful."

"But for some reason, she still found the time to train as a warrior. And holy crap, it made her so frigging powerful!"

"Standing at roughly 6 and a quarter feet tall, and weighing only 130 pounds, she's not the strongest fighter around, but more then makes up for it with her ability to use powerful magic spells in combat."

"Yeah, no kidding! All of her summoned creatures can be absolutely devastating to an enemy, and when things get up close and personal, she has enough training with various weapons to defend herself in a worst case scenario."

"And speaking of weapons, Jessica has a whole stockpile of weapons at her disposal. spears, bows, axes, halberds, and of course, swords. Most of all, her iconic SoulSword."

"This legendary sword has been to some crazy places and back. And it's super powerful! It can cut through almost anything, and can steal the souls of anyone who's killed by it! The more souls it steals, the stronger it becomes! Now that's insult to injury! Oh, and did I mention that it can DESTROY souls? Yes, it can kill that which is already dead!"

"And using a backpack with special shrinking and growing magical properties, she's able to hold all of her weapons at the same time."

"I'm pretty sure her bow uses the same sort of magic, since she doesn't have a quiver on her back, and seems to pull the arrows out of nowhere! And when things get tight, her giant battle axe will rip and tear through anybody! And what's better then one of these bad boys? Two, dammit!"

"Her Sky Iron Hasta spear was designed to be a highly effective close-range weapon, though it can also be thrown at the target like a javelin."

"She also carries a lightning rod sword! This little puppy was designed to slice and dice enemies, while also shocking them to death! And it can shoot lightning bolts with a spread and range so high and mighty, she doesn't even have to aim it! But one overpowered sword just isn't enough! So Jessica got herself a Rigged Broadsword! A heavy-duty, two-handed, single-bladed devastator that obliterates everything in her path, and can launch meteors, and vomit giant fire balls at her enemies! Good luck dodging that!"

"She also carries a small staff that appears to be nothing more then lightning bolts shooting out of nothing, which can allow her to summon gigantic thunderstorms and power up machines."

"What the hell? Who designs these things?"

"But even that pales in comparison to her ultimate weapon, which just so happens to be a magic spell."

"It's the lord of all exploding matter, the king of ka-booms the universe over..."

"And no, it's not that weird, King Bob-omb guy from Super Mario 64."

"That completely and utterly lays waste to everything! It's the mighty spell GIGA BLAST!"

"Giga Blast is one of the few spells Jessica has yet to fully master. It features a gigantic, fiery explosion that detonates with the force of a nuclear bomb, similar to the nuke-like gas station explosion that rocked China in August 2015, over a large blast radius. This SPELL is strong enough to destroy the great Malistaire in a mere two hits! And the currently unknown range of its splash damage ensures nobodies getting away unscratched! There's a reason why the Dark Lord Alexander adopted this attack as his trademark ability."

"Holy crap!"

"And of course, Jessica has many other special spells and abilities that can help her overpower an opponent. Tower Shield halves the damage she takes from the next attack that comes her way, Elemental Blade powers up her spells, and weakness weakens her enemies next attack by 30%."

"She also has a lot of really useful healing spells, all of which can quickly mend her wounds and get her back in the fight."

"She also has the ability to create a temporary force field substance around herself using Frozen Armor to neglect damage until she can mend her wounds."

"And she has loads of other spells, though I doubt the Stun Block spell is gonna help her much in the battle, so let's move on."

"All of her spells are very powerful, and she can easily defeat any enemy if she has enough time."

"And she can take her power even further with her special Life Blade spell, which gives her a huge power boost!"

"And while she HAS inflicted a one million damage hit before, she has only been able to do so with the help of her pet dragon Sir Rocky and her fairy partner Princess Luna, and cannot do so on her own."

"And here on Battle Royal, we don't allow help from the outside."

"But even on her own, she is still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with other higher level Wizards, and at one point, she even fought and killed a physical incarnation of the devil."

"Wow. Talk about badass!"

"But for all she's worth, Jessica is still only human, and has the same weaknesses as any other human. Her strength has limits, and using her weapons excessively can quickly tire her out. Also, she can only use her magical powers as long as she has enough Mana to fuel their use. If her mana runs out, all her spells become useless."

"She's also known to have less stamina then other Wizards, requiring her to use mounts to get around quickly."

"Also, her summoned creatures can't stick around for long, which is stupid, because it means that she's pretty much on her own for most of her battles."

"Also, despite all of her power, she has been kidnapped several times over the years, requiring someone else to come to her rescue."

"Well, shit. Not the sharpest hat on the head, is she? Then again, she is hot as shit, so it makes sense why everyone wants to kidnap her all the time. I wonder if they were planning to r-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, JAKE! Anyway, she's fairly arrogant and not much of a strategist, preferring to power her way through a situation before thinking things through."

"Like a badass! When you got an entire army of fantasy creatures serving you, more magical abilities then David Copperfield, and a backpack full of things to kill people with, you don't really need to think too much! No matter what gets in her way, she can power through it all without any trouble! And that's why Wizards everywhere fear the name of UnicornBlood!"

*** PRE-BATTLE ASSESSMENT ***

( Stan starting )

"Alright, the fighters are ready! Let's see who will win this epic battle to the death!"

"It's time for a-"

"Commercial break."

"COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

*** ADVERTISEMENT: LEGEND OF THE BATTLEGAMERS ***

( Stan Starting )

"Embark on the greatest RPG adventure of the year with Legend of the BattleGamers!"

"It has in it!"

"...Yeah. Anyway, with six different character classes to choose from, a well-put story-line, and LOADS of side quests and special tasks to keep you occupied and to help speed up the level up process, you'll be playing long after the sun sets."

"And it's for adults! So expect to see the "F" word a lot!"

"That is true, Jake. Head over to the official Legend of the BattleGamers page for more information, and to find a secret code that will unlock a very special item for use in the game."

"Well, I'd be stupid not to do that! But right now, it's time for a BATTLE ROYAL!"

*** THE BATTLE ***

Planet Red. Nighttime. A young girl with long black hair reaching down to her lower back was standing over a cliff overlooking the long ocean. She was wearing her trademark green tunic, with her SoulSword kept in its scabbard on her hip. She sighed as she looked over the cliff. She had come out here to relax for a while, but now that she had her full of relaxation, she was ready to go home. So, she turned around to make her way home...

And almost walked right into Dusty Bumblejinks, who was standing right behind her, an angry look in his eyes.

Jessica narrowed her eyes, hatred appearing in her face.

"Your late, slowpoke."

Dusty just chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I stopped to enjoy the look of this place. I like this planet. It's cool here." He looked over his shoulder at the long field of flowers that was behind them. "Yeah, you'd like this place too, if you weren't so hell bent on getting revenge on me for killing your master."

Jessica just snorted in anger, drawing her sword.

"No more talk, you mutt. Let's go!"

Dusty, again, just chuckled, completely ignoring her.

"Ah, relax. We have all night to fight over this, my young friend." He grinned to himself, picking a small flower from beside him and sniffing it.

Jessica was not amused.

"SHUT UP! I'm not your friend, and don't forget it, you crimson canine!" Jessica shouted, which just made Dusty laugh again.

"Aww, that's too bad. I thought we could have been great pals. But if you'd rather get murdered by me..." Dusty replied, his voice trailing off into the distance. Jessica snarled at him.

"ARE YOU GONNA TALK OR FIGHT!?" She shouted at him, and finally, he turned around to face her, determination in his eyes. He let the flower fly from his hand and pulled out his nightstick from it's holster on his belt ( next to his Dip blaster ).

"I was afraid you'd never ask." He said calmly, before assuming a fighting stance.

*** FIGHT! ***

Right away, Jessica pulled out her Sky Iron Hasta and threw it at Dusty. At the same time, Dusty pulled out a Razor Disk and threw it at Jessica. The two weapons hit one another in midair and fell to the ground. Jessica then rushed directly at Dusty, sword in hand, and tried to attack him. However, he backflipped out of the way and threw another Razor Disk at her, which she quickly blocked. Dusty then stood back up, smirking.

"Don't look down." He said calmly.

Jessica gasped and looked down. A hunk of TNT was sitting on the floor, about to explode.

She quickly threw up a Tower Shield and dive-rolled away from the TNT just as it exploded. The Tower Shield reduced most of the damage, but she still took a large amount of damage from the explosion. She quickly jumped to her feet and pulled out her bow, getting an arrow ready to fire. She turned to Dusty, only to find him quickly bearing down on her, club in hand. He made a quick swing at her head, but she blocked it and backflipped away from him, taking aim with the bow, and happened next, she wasn't ready for. Dusty eyed the arrow, and managed to CATCH it out of the air! Jessica gasped.

"But...how..." she said in disbelief. Dusty turned to her and smirked. And then threw the arrow right back at her. She tried to block it, but ended up taking the arrow hard in the shoulder. She grunted in pain before pulling it out and throwing it aside. She then took aim and prepared a fire arrow to shoot.

"Try and catch THIS one, you mutt!" She yelled, and let the arrow fly. Dusty knew he couldn't catch it, so he decided to let this one go right past him. He leaned over slightly to the left and let the arrow soar past. Jessica snarled, before firing another arrow. And another. And another. And another. All of which Dusty dodged easily.

Jessica then roared in rage and decided to try using magic. She raised her hand into the air, and a second later, several meteors appeared in the sky and started roaring toward Dusty. He spotted them coming, turned around, and ran as fast as he could, easily outrunning the meteors.

Of course, Jessica then raised her hand again, and casted an elemental blade on herself to raise her attack power. She then took a small knife out of her backpack that had lightning bolts coming from the blade and threw it at Dusty, who quickly side-stepped to dodge it. However, the knife turned around in midair like a boomerang and shot back at Dusty, who just barely saw it coming and managed to get out of the way as the knife flew back to Jessica, who caught it easily.

"Hmph. Not so hot now, huh?" She said, before throwing the knife back at Dusty again, who managed to avoid it again. He then turned around and whacked the knife with the stick, sending it flying into the ocean nearby. He then turned to her and smiled. She snarled at him, before pulling out both of her giant axes and charging at him full-speed.

Sadly, she was slower then him, and he managed to jump over her and hit her in the back of the head with the stick, sending her into the ground and also causing her to drop her Sky Iron Hasta. She jumped up and charged at Dusty again, only to miss hitting him again as he jumped up and over her. This time, he landed on her head and knocked her into the ground. He put a foot on the back of her head and smirked.

"Come on, give up. You can't beat me." He said, sure that he was about to win. But Jessica was not about to give up. With a primal roar, she kicked Dusty off her back, and got to her feet, charging up magical power.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" She yelled, before releasing all of her power in one super powerful Giga Blast. Dusty's eyes widened when he saw the spell coming, and quickly hurried away and out of sight to avoid it.

The spell went on to obliterate everything in the area. From trees to plants, grass and even a large patch of the planet around Jessica. The explosion took at least twenty seconds to die down as she ran out of mana. She then looked around, not finding a trace of Dusty. She brushed some of her hair behind her head and smiled, panting heavily.

"Huh...well...that's...it. Ah." She said happily, before turning away to head for home.

But of course, before she could take a step, she heard the sound of something coming from behind her. She turned around slowly and gasped at what she saw. Her eyes widened.

"Game over, little lady!" Dusty shouted, holding up her Sky Iron Hasta, which had somehow survived the Power Nova. He then gathered up all his strength, and sent it flying into her faster then a speeding cream pie.

The Hasta hit its mark and pierced her left breast, along with her heart and one of her lungs, before coming out of her back. She staggered backwards for a moment, blood coming out of her mouth, unable to believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe she was dying.

Dusty decided that any job worth doing was worth doing well, and decided to finish her off rather then wait and let her use a healing spell on herself while she was still on her feet. Taking his nightstick in hand, he quickly rushed up to her and, with all his might, slammed the nightstick into the side of her head, causing her to fall to the ground in a bloody heap. She was dead. He had won.

Dusty twirled the nightstick in his hand before slamming it back into it's holster, smiling the entire time.

"Phew. That was fun. But I better head for home now." He said to himself, before taking out his black hole and jumping into it to teleport home, leaving Jessica's bloody body behind for someone else to clean up.

***K.O.***

( Jake starting )

"HOLY SHIT! Did you see that win!? That was insane!"

"Jessica may have been powerful, but her stubborn strategy of rushing into a brawl without a plan only played into Dusty's favor by keeping close and in range."

"To be fair, Jessica probably could have dealt with Dusty's strength, speed, and gags. But her damn strategy of not making a plan before combat changes everything!"

"That's right. Dusty is a very powerful fighter, and even without his strength, speed, and nightstick, he can still outwit an enemy, playing them right into his hands using strategy for a quick and easy win."

"Even if Jessica hadn't worn herself out trying to hit him, she would have eventually ran out of options for attacking him and would have left herself wide open for a counterattack."

"And while Jessica may possess many ranged attacks able to deal damage from a distance, Dusty has dealt with people like that all his life, ranging from common Cogs, to Cog bosses, and even the evil Mystery himself."

"And while some dogs are just downright stupid, Dusty can drive, play sports, and host AWESOME parties, and, well, show me another dog who can do that!"

"And while Jessica has a reputation for being kidnapped, Dusty does not. Dusty made short work of Jessica as soon as he had the chance."

"In the end, Jessica just couldn't keep her head in the game."

"The winner is Dusty Bumblejinks."

"Again."

***THANKS FOR WATCHING!***

Got an idea for a Battle Royal? Head on over to the "Submit an OC for a Battle Royal" page of Bulldozer Studios website and send us your OC, and we just might feature him/her in a future episode! Thanks for reading!


End file.
